Dolorosa Traición
by Loreto W
Summary: En una tarde tranquila, Ichigo sufre la peor traición de su vida a causa de su amante Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Devastado, el Shinigami decide tomar una decisión drástica que cambiará su vida. ¿Podrá el Arrancar enmendar sus errores y recobrar el amor perdido de su pelinaranja? One-Shot GrimmjowxIchigo Yaoi lemon con final feliz.


¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo. No obstante, nuevamente vuelvo con una historia que deseo sea la muestra de que mi inspiración y capacidad de escribir historias Grimmichi aún no ha muerto. Esta vez tengo el orgullo de entregarles una historia llena de tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, desolación, pero también llena de profundos y hermosos sentimientos de amor entre Grimm e Ichi. Ojalá sea de su agrado pues la he escrito con todo mi esfuerzo y alma, y toda la pasión y amor que aún siento por estos dos personajes en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Por otro lado, para quienes se pregunten si seguiré mis otras historias sobre todo la de Grimm vampiro, si lo haré, pero sólo funciono con inspiración que tristemente me llega escasamente, pero definitivamente las terminaré. ¡Ah! Y sobre esta historia me he inspirado en una imagen que podrán ver en mi perfil en la parte del título de la historia.

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido dejándoles esta historia que titulado: "Dolorosa Traición" Con todo mi cariño y pasión.

**Dolorosa Traición**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

El hermoso Shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba total, absoluta y completamente paralizado en un horrible y sepulcral estado estático. Sus alguna vez hermosos y profundos compasivos ojos marrones se encontraban increíblemente abiertos al máximo por el shock aniquilante que, segundo a segundo, sentía corromper cada pedazo de su ahora rota alma por la visión que espeluznantemente tenía frente a sus ojos. Su hermoso rostro de ángel reflejaba una terrible expresión de pánico, estaba atónito, sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

¿Era realmente cierto aquello que veía en ese momento? ¿Realmente aquella escena estaba sucediendo justo en frente de sí en el momento en que había abierto aquella puerta? ¿Era eso real? ¿Había caído en algún instante de su vida en una horrible y aterradora pesadilla? ¿Se había desmayado inconsciente y aquello era producto de su imaginación delirante por su estado de inconsciencia? ¿Era realmente aquello… aquello… aquello que veía pasar frente a sus ojos desenvolviéndose lastimándole como nunca antes pensó que algo pudiera dolerle tanto, real?

Decepción, odio, furia, enojo, no importaba el nombre del adjetivo que se utilizara, ningún adjetivo, sustantivo o palabra podría describir lo que sentía en aquel agonizante y fatídico momento en que sin poder creerlo, sin jamás imaginarlo, sin siquiera poder pensarlo, sin esperarlo, abrió la puerta de su sala de clase cuando todos sus otros compañeros se habían retirado del salón, pues había vuelto porque había olvidado su teléfono móvil, pero cuando abrió la puerta nunca imaginó que sus ojos contemplarían con horror y disgusto semejante escena.

El hermoso y ahora acongojado furioso y dolido pelinaranja, podía sentir como poco a poco, lentamente su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, su alma era devorada por una oscuridad sofocante y sobre sus hombros sentía un peso, una presión abrumadora, mucho más dolorosa, mucho más asfixiante que cuando había sentido la poderosa y aniquilante presión espiritual de todos y cada uno de sus enemigos y rivales con los que alguna vez había combatido. No obstante, ahí se encontraba estático, incapaz de poder reaccionar para hacer algo, sintió como lágrimas de pronto comenzaban a caer de sus ojos sin poder evitar sentir como empapaban sus ropas de clases y como sus ojos se tornaban súbitamente mucho más vidriosos.

Grimmjow, su amado Espada, la Sexta Espada Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, ese maldito y sádico Hollow bastardo que con sus insinuaciones, perseverancia, bipolaridad, arrogancia y confianza excesiva le había enamorado perdidamente, se encontraba ahí en la sala de clases sentado en una silla, tocando descaradamente la espalda y el trasero de Inoue que no vestía más que la falda corta de su uniforme, mientras Ichigo pensaba acongojado que como un idiota se le había entregado dejando su orgullo de lado y dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de pasión, lujuria, deseo y amor que jamás en sus 17 años de vida había explorado y que el salvaje Hollow que tenía como amante de algún modo había despertado.

¿Acaso Inoue también le había traicionado? ¿Acaso tan miserable y ruin era Grimmjow que había sido capaz de seducir a su inocente amiga? Ichigo conocía a la pelinaranja, sabía que jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarle, después de todo no sólo ella, Chad, Renji, Rukia, todos ellos eran sus amigos ¿Inoue también lo era? ¿O no? Pensó de pronto Ichigo sintiendo como de pronto todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, como sus piernas se volvían temblorosas, como los ambivalentes sentimientos que sentía en aquel momento comenzaban a hacerle sentir enfermo y con nauseas. No, no podía soportarlo, sentía como de pronto se ahogaba, furia, enojo, rabia, ira, sentía tantos sentimientos tormentosos que no podía controlarlos.

¿Realmente el mismo Arrancar que le había susurrado palabras de amor, que le había tomado y poseído con una pasión arrebatadora clamándolo una y mil veces como suyo y de su propiedad le había traicionado? ¿En verdad Grimmjow, el mismo Arrancar bastardo sin corazón que en su primera vez le había preparado con gentileza y amor, que le abrazaba posesivamente y como jamás pensó de semejante ser, le había tratado con cariño, cuidado, amor y devoción y se lo había hecho sentir una y otra vez le había engañado con… con… con…? ¿Inoue? Ichigo no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar un solo segundo más de aquello, por eso incapaz de poder controlarse, expresó en un arrebato de furia lo que nunca pensó que podría salir de sí mismo, a pesar de todo, compuesto siempre en las peores situaciones.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO GRIMMJOW?! – Soltó Ichigo furioso, las lágrimas caían copiosas de sus ahora dolidos y profundos ojos marrones compungidos, sus puños estaban cerrados, sus nudillos casi blancos controlando su furia para no dar más pasos, arrojar a quien alguna vez fue su amiga al suelo y agarrar de las solapas a Grimmjow para patear, como ya antes lo había hecho, su trasero. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar manteniendo a raya sus pensamientos impulsados por la ira que le carcomía al ver la sonrisa sardónica de Grimmjow adornar su rostro como si nada pasara y mostrar sus caninos, el feroz Shinigami sustituto avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante y simplemente gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones inspirando profundamente para lograr dejar salir al momento de exhalar:

- ¡EXPLÍCAMELO Y NO ACEPTARE EXCUSAS IDIOTAS! – Fue lo que gritó Ichigo perdiendo completamente la cabeza, sin poder controlarse, sin poder controlar ese odio, esa furia, esos sentimientos negativos que consumían su alma como un oscuro y negativo Hollow. Jamás se había sentido de aquella forma, jamás se había sentido tan dolido, tan traicionado, tan estúpido, tan avergonzado por haberse enamorado de un despiadado ser sin corazón como siempre supo que era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pero cuando escuchó la respuesta de éste, supo que todo ese tiempo que había pasado con el Arrancar no había sido más que un irónica y cruel mentira en la que él estúpidamente había creído.

- Tsk, ¿qué no es obvio fresa estúpida? Estamos a punto de follar. ¿Quieres unirte? – Le respondió calmadamente Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sin siquiera pestañar o dejar de enseñar aquella sonrisa sádica al mencionar aquellas palabras con toda la ironía y el sarcasmo que pudo expresar en su voz.

Ichigo no podía creerlo, no podía asimilarlo, su mente para ese entonces ya no parecía estar funcionando ¿era esa la respuesta de Grimmjow? ¿Era eso todo lo que diría? ¿A punto de follar? ¿Si quería unirse? ¿Qué clase de retorcida y cruel sádica broma absurda planeaba el Arrancar ahora? Ichigo se encontraba choqueado, ¿en qué momento todo había cambiado? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido aquello? ¿En qué momento Grimmjow había dejado de amarle? El solo sentimiento y pensamiento hicieron que el corazón de Ichigo diera un radical vuelco de 360 grados, porque sin desearlo, sin proponérselo se había enamorado del Arrancar, se había entregado a él e incluso en ese fatídico momento podía recordarlo, sí, en efecto, aún podía recordar cada caricia y beso mutuamente propinado, aún podía recordar cada sentimiento de amor recíproco, como había ocurrido todo, los momentos felices que habían vivido y cómo durante todo aquel tiempo su inusual relación antinatural había funcionado, entonces ¿por qué hoy Grimmjow hacía aquello? ¿Acaso las palabras de amor que le había dicho apenas ayer en la noche habían sido un retorcido juego para el brutal Arrancar? Ichigo no podía controlar sus lágrimas, tampoco podía luchar contra el sentimiento devastador de humillación y vergüenza ni mucho menos contras las abundantes lágrimas que parecían bañar su cuerpo y caían sobre él como miles de baldes de agua fría.

Se sentía humillado, dolido, desesperado, pero sobre todo brutal y fatídicamente TRAICIONADO, traición aquella era la palabra que podía describir en ese momento sus oscuros y negativos sentimientos, Grimmjow… el amor de su vida le había traicionado, jugado con él como si fuera un juguete desechable, una muñeca sexual con un delicioso y estrecho hoyo para follar y ahora que Grimmjow se había cansado de él, era justo que le desechara como lo que se sentía en aquel momento una asquerosa, repulsiva y usada muñeca de trapo sucia, después de todo eso era lo que había sido para Grimmjow ¿no? Una muñeca, una perra, pues así era como se sentía en aquel momento en que sus incoherentes pensamientos cegados por la ira y la traición le hacían pensar todo aquello, incapaz de poder ver algo en tan desesperante y dolorosa situación que sólo podía calificarse como una degradante traición de amor, por lo mismo sin poder contenerse gritó con toda su furia, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente de sus ojos, dejando que todo el dolor que le embargaba se mostrara, en aquel momento, en su rostro:

- ¡No me metas en tus líos amorosos! ¿Por qué haces esto Grimmjow? ¿Es esta tu idea de una broma retorcida? ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con Inoue? ¡Pensé que me amabas Grimmjow! – Gritó el Shinigami expresando todo el dolor de aquella sucia traición que sentía en su corazón, su rostro estaba rojo y febril por las lágrimas, su voz sonaba rasposa y congestionada por la mucosidad de sus fosas nasales, se veía patético en semejante situación, pero simplemente no podía soportar el tormento que en ese momento pesaba en su corazón. ¿Además que más importaba si se veía patético? Lo era desde el momento en que había permitido que el hecho de ver a su amante a punto de acostarse con una de sus amigas se llevara lo mejor de él, era patético lo sabía no era más que un Shinigami patético, después de todo ¿así era como Grimmjow solía decirle antes de que empezaran una relación, no?

Grimmjow por su parte, al escuchar a su Shinigami gritarle aquellas, sintió como el calor de la furia que comenzaba a sentir emanaba por su cuerpo ¿acaso Ichigo era idiota? ¿Acaso Ichigo realmente pensaba que todo aquello se trataba de una puta y retorcida broma? ¿En qué momento el Shinigami había llegado a pensar aquello!? ¿Cuándo le había mentido a su fresa como para que Ichigo creyera aquello? Grimmjow no lo comprendía por ello simplemente le respondió a Ichigo:

- ¡Tsk! ¡¿Por qué demonios crees fresa?! ¡Si tu estúpido cerebro de Shinigami no es capaz de comprenderlo entonces lárgate de una puta vez y déjame en paz! ¿Estoy ocupado aquí que no lo ves? – Le respondió Grimmjow al Shinigami, Ichigo tenía que comprenderlo, su plan debía resultar, la fresa tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para comprender que él… que Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez se sentía… mierda… - Pensó Grimmjow no podía decir aquellas patéticas palabras humanas, ¡él era Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, la Sexta Espada más poderosa de los pocos Arrancar que quedaban con vida luego de que el hijo de puta de Aizen fuera encerrado!

Ichigo por su parte, no podía creer lo que oía ¿Acaso el Arrancar se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso el Arrancar le estaba culpando a él de todo aquello, de la causa de su infidelidad, de su traición? ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Cómo podía Grimmjow ser tan bastardo como para culparle?

- ¡¿Qu... Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?! ¡Baka! – Exclamó Ichigo furioso, no podía creerlo aún, las que habían sido copiosas lagrimas cayendo una tras otra empapando todo a su alrededor se habían secado, pues simplemente ya no le quedaban por el momento más lagrimas que derramar por ese bastardo que había sido una vez su más adorado amante…

En ese punto Ichigo ya se había calmado, sentía como la furia que le recorría comenzaba a disiparse de su cuerpo y dejaba de propagarse por su mente. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Grimmjow, sintió como ya no había espacio para la ira o dolor a causa de una traición, pues en ese punto los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir eran de viscosa, espesa y amarga decepción. No obstante, la voz del Arrancar en ese momento fue la que súbitamente interrumpió, de pronto, sus pensamientos…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Ichigo - Pronunció Grimmjow sin quitarse aquella sonrisa socarrona tan típica de su rostro, y descaradamente, en frente de los ojos de su amante y futuro esposo peli naranja, comenzó a deslizar atrevidamente su mano izquierda acariciando la pierna de Orihime, mientras que con la mano derecha comenzaba a tomarle el rostro a la mocosa. Necesitaba ver la reacción de su fresa, necesitaba saber que sus acciones causaban sentimientos y reacciones en ese mocoso que tanto amaba con cada pedazo de su puta alma vacía que sólo se llenaba con el amor, la calidez, la ternura, compasión, pasión y belleza sublime de Ichigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa e interrupción de pensamientos cuando escuchó la inesperada respuesta de su fresa…

- ¿Qué crees que haré Idiota? ¡No quiero seguir mirándote como la complaces! – Gritó Ichigo indignado sin poder asimilar y tragar la enorme desfachatez de la Sexta Espada al tocar a su amiga o ex amiga con semejante descaro y en su propia clara ¡el nervio del Espada! Pensaba Ichigo utilizando la poca compostura que poseía para encarar a su ex amante y mirarle con sus profundos y absorbentes ahora rojizos ojos achocolatados adoloridos.

- ¿Entonces que harás, Shinigami? JAJAJAJA – Se rió el Espada al ver las hermosas y deliciosas expresiones siempre cambiantes de su fresa, lo sabía, el Arrancar lo sabía, su plan estaba funcionando Ichigo aún sentía algo por él, él Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez aún tenía el poder para dominar y causar emociones en su Shinigami.

- ¡¿Quieres saber lo que haré?! ¡¿Ahora te importa, Grimmjow!? – Mencionó Ichigo enfadado sus ojos ahora vibrando de furia emanando todo el enojo que sentía a través de sus inusualmente mortales ojos, y sin dejar de mirar un solo segundo a su alguna vez amante, permitió que una mueca de arrogancia y una sonrisa de burla y confianza arrebatadora adornaran su ahora sorprendentemente iluminado y resplandeciente rostro confiado al extremo y renovado, de manera que expresó sin vacilar en sus palabras con un tono de voz profunda, pero elevando su voz para hacer audible sus palabras y proporcionarle a sus oyentes una perfecta comprensión mencionó:

- ¿Tú qué crees Grimmjow? ¡Iré a buscar a alguien que pueda complacerme mucho mejor que tú! ¿Quieres que te confiese algo? ¡No eres el único que mintió en nuestra relación, ni siquiera podías llegar hasta el fondo, así que buscaré a alguien que la tenga más grande, quizás Renji o quizás Aizen! ¡Noooooo mucho mejor Ulquiorra! ¡Puede que alguno lo haga mucho mejor que un despiadado Hollow bastardo sin corazón como tú! – Respondió la fresa furiosa, y mintiendo con total y completo descaro, jamás había mencionado semejantes mentiras en toda su vida, pero ¿siempre había una primera vez no? Pensaba Ichigo, jamás pensó que tendría que llegar a semejante extremo o que alguien pudiera hacerle llegar a tal punto de mentir de manera tan obscena, de algo le había servido pasar todo aquel tiempo con Grimmjow. No obstante, cuando la imagen de Grimmjow con Inoue volvió a su mente, sintió como el dolor que había sentido hasta hace poco desgarraba una vez más su corazón destruido, y cuando recordó las palabras llenas de cinismo que Grimmjow le había dado con total despreocupación, sintió como la tormentosa furia que había experimentado desde un inicio volvía a arremolinarse una vez más en su sangrante corazón dolido por la traición de haber visto a su amor en tan comprometedora situación.

Ichigo estaba una vez más, más que furioso, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Grimmjow? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía traicionarle de aquella forma? La fresa no podía contener su ira al ver a su Espada con Inoue, ¿no se supone que la chica era su amiga? ¿Entonces por qué, por qué su pantera le traicionaba de aquella forma? ¿Por qué Grimm? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Se atormentaba a sí mismo la fresa, dejando que aquellas preguntas sin respuestas rondaran una y otra vez por su mente y cabeza, en ese punto tenía la cabeza gacha fija en el suelo, en él se podía observar los rastros de sus lágrimas casi secas, sus brazos a sus costados y sus puños aún cerrados, de pronto sintió como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, todo parecía gris y oscuro, nada tenía sentido, simplemente se sentía como si estuviera viviendo una cruel pesadilla, incapaz de poder despertar de semejante agonía y con esos sentimientos y pensamientos ahogándole, se quedó ahí sin mover un solo musculo intentando controlar el sentimiento de pesadez extrema que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y que ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros con un dolor simplemente agónico producto de aquella dolorosa traición…

Grimmjow por su parte quedó atónito al escuchar las palabras de su hermosa fresa ¿acaso Ichigo hablaba en serio? "Mierda" Pensó el Sexta sin poder creer aquello que habían escuchado sus oídos, no podía ser cierto. ¿Acaso Ichigo hablaba en serio? ¿Su Shinigami estaba insatisfecho con su desempeño sexual en la cama? ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PODÍA DECIRLE EL JODIDO SHINIGAMI ESO?! ¿QUÉ NO HABIA LLEGADO HASTA EL PUTO FONDO?! ¡LE HABÍA FOLLADO HASTA EL FONDO Y MUCHO MAS HACIÉNDOLE GEMIR DE PLACER COMO UNA PUTA PERRA EN CELO! ¡¿ENTONCES CÓMO SE ATREVÍA ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA DEL SHINIGAMI A DECIRLE AQUELLO?! ¡¿QUÉ SE IRÍA A BUSCAR AL CABEZA DE PIÑA?! ¡¿AL HIJO DE PUTA DE AIZEN?! ¡¿AL EMO BASTARDO DE ULQUIORRA?! ¡UNA MIERDA! ¡EL SHINIGAMI NO IRÍA A NINGUNA PUTA PARTE! ¿QUÉ LE PASABA AL SHINIGAMI?! ¿ACASO ERA TAN CIEGO?! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA LAS COSAS SE HABÍAN VUELTO DE ESA JODIDA MANERA?!

El plan había sido sencillo, le había pedido a la mocosa de las hadas que le ayudara a poner celoso al Shinigami, no es que dudara de los sentimientos de la fresa ni que se sintiera desplazado por el hecho de que la fresa en las últimas semanas hubiera pasado más tiempo hablando y saliendo con sus amigos humanos ni que la fresa últimamente estuviera evitando tener sexo. Está bien, mierda tenía que admitirlo, estaba celoso, quería la atención del Shinigami, quería que Ichigo le pusiera atención solo a él, que hablara sólo con él y le rogara por follarlo en vez de negarle el sexo cada puta vez que se le viniera en gana, por eso había planeado aquello pidiéndole a la mocosa que le ayudara en su plan.

Para Grimmjow, el único ser que le interesaba era la fresa, pero el estúpido Shinigami ¡ni siquiera podía ver bajo su propio brillante plan! Su plan de fingir que estaba interesado en la mocosa pelinaranja de grandes tetas que sería una mejor follada que su Shinigami. No obstante, cuando la fresa abrió la puta puerta de aquel salón de clases y su expresión calmada, hermosa y compuesta digna del rostro de un ángel, como el que poseía el Shinigami sustituto, cambió a una de sepulcral horror, pánico y shock, Grimmjow supo que en ese momento había captado la total atención de su fresa de tal manera que el Shinigami comprendería que si había llegado a ese extremo era porque el propio mocoso le había estado descuidando. Ja ¡y una mierda! – Pensó Grimmjow en aquel momento, como si él ¡Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no hubiera decidido vivir en ese desagradable y confuso mundo humano porque el pelinaranja se lo había pedido al punto de abandonar su "hogar" en la mierda que era Hueco Mundo, pero lugar en donde no tenía que pasar por la mierda de sentir como Ichigo día a día decidía pasar más tiempo con sus amigos humanos que con él o decidía juntarse con otros hombres que no eran él o le sonreía a otros que no eran él y hablaba con otros que no eran él.

"Mierda" "Mierda" "Mierda" - Pensó Grimmjow de pronto sosteniendo con su mano derecha su cabeza y jalando sus cabellos, tenía que admitirlo, tenía que ser sincero, la verdad de todo era que él, un repudiable Arrancar se sentía… se sentía…. CELOSO.

El sólo darse cuenta de aquello le hacía sentir una profunda sensación de asco apoderarse del fondo de su estómago, irónicamente vació con un agujero de Hollow, pero no podía evitarlo, era una bestia, un Hollow y sin jamás imaginárselo se había enamorado de aquel mocoso Shinigami Sustituto pelinaranja que era la fresa al escalofriante punto radical de haber perdido la cabeza…

Decidido a enmendar sus errores, levantó su rostro. No obstante, cuando vio a Ichigo con la cabeza gacha, observando miserablemente el suelo, luciendo horriblemente patético con sus puños cerrados al punto de dejar sus nudillos blancos. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. ¿Acaso había sido él, quien había dejado a su Shinigami en semejante estado?

–"Mierda" – Cruzó por la mente de la Sexta Espada, en ese momento, se sentía como un gran idiota y como se lo había dicho y remarcado Ichigo, como un Hollow bastardo sin corazón, pero cuando vio como Ichigo abría sus puños, levantaba su rostro, se daba la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse, el Arrancar empujó a un lado rápidamente a la pelinaranja, que hasta ese entonces se encontraba aún sentada sobre sus piernas, y se acercó a su fresa para sostenerle del brazo antes de que se fuera por siempre de su alcance, por ello utilizando todo su poco auto control intentó calmarse y ser amable, dejar de perder la cabeza y desquiciarse al pensar que Ichigo pudiera entre sus amigos, con los que siempre solía salir, encontrar a otro que pudiera arrebatárselo de su lado. El Arrancar quería ser amable, quería controlar su puta ira, quería controlar aquella bestia que era y que se había desatado con las palabras del Shinigami. No obstante, cuando estas vinieron a su mente fugazmente, supo que por ningún motivo sería capaz de controlarse, pues como una ráfaga de intenso viento aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente como una dura y efectiva bofetada:

¿QUÉ NO LO COMPLACÍA? ¿QUÉ NO LLEGABA AL FONDO? ¿QUE IRÍA A BUSCAR A LOS OTROS HIJOS DE PUTA? ¡GRIMMJOW JAMAS LO PERMITIRÍA!

- ¿A DÓNDE MIERDA CREES QUE VAS JODIDO SHINIGAMI?! ¡NO TE IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO SIN MI PERMISO! ¿ME OÍSTE? ¡¿ACASO OLVIDASTE A QUIÉN LE PERTENECES?! - Expresó Grimmjow incapaz de contener la ira que albergaba en su arrebatado ser y apretando firmemente el agarre que tenía en la mano del Shinigami, quería intentarlo, en verdad quería intentarlo por su Ichi, se lo debía a su hermosa fresa de brillantes y sedosos cabellos naranjas, pero no podía, no podía era un monstruoso Hollow y jamás podría luchar contra su propia oscura y desquiciada naturaleza, después de todo no era más que una puta bestia razón por la que los Shinigamis estaban tan obsesionados en acabar con seres monstruosos como él, pero no su Ichigo, Ichi le había aceptado, Ichi le había amado y él como la bestia que era había arruinado todo con su ridículo plan que se había tornado en su absoluta contra.

- Suéltame Idiota – Le respondió Ichigo, a punto de alcanzar la puerta para largarse y huir de todo aquello.

- ¿Qué no oíste? ¡Suéltame! – Le respondió una vez más Ichigo, forcejeando para huir, a pesar de lo mucho que odiara a Grimmjow en ese momento, no quería lastimar a ese bastardo a quien en tantas noches de pasión se había entregado con todo su corazón, pero Grimmjow simplemente no le soltó, incluso en ese momento el peliazul no dejaba de ser un bastardo, y aquello hizo que su sangre hirviera radicalmente y que la furia que pensaba había desapareció de su alma, volviera con una fuerza mucho más destructiva.

- ¡Suéltame Grimmjow! ¡Si tanto quieres a Inoue! ¡Tómala! Pensé que era mi amiga, pero veo que no es así - Expresó Ichigo dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de decepción a Orihime quien sólo susurro con la cabeza gacha incapaz de sostener su mirada un "Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun" y el Shinigami ignorando a la pelinaranja y dirigiéndose a Grimmjow agregó: ¡Suéltame ya no te quiero ver maldito estúpido! – Expresó Ichigo completamente furioso mientras intentaba forcejear con mucha más fuerza para alejarse del poderoso agarre de Grimmjow quien lo tenía completamente atrapado.

- ¡No me jodas Shinigami! ¿No te lo dije? ¡No iras a ningún lado! ¡ME PERTENECES Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN PUTA GANA CONTIGO! -Sentenció Grimmjow, sin poder evitar aquel tono de voz dominante característico de él cuando se trataba de su fresa. ¡No podía permitir que el mocoso se largara!

- "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" - Pensaba una y otra vez en su mente sin poder encontrar las palabras para arreglar toda esa mierda en la que se había metido a causa de su estúpido orgullo por ser incapaz de reconocer que extrañaba al Shinigami y esos patéticos momentos románticos que le fascinaban y tenía con la fresa antes de que todas esas mocosas amigas de él y amigos con sus invitaciones para ir a clubes y a bailar en ese molesto lugar ruidoso que Grimmjow tanto odiaba, comenzaran a acaparar la atención de la fresa, privándolo de él.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¡No me vengas con eso ahora Grimmjow! ¡Te digo que me SUEEEEEEEELTESSSS! – Ichigo quería golpear al Arrancar, quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Grimmjow no podía caer más bajo, ¿Qué le pertenecía?, ¿Qué creía el Hollow que era? ¿Un objeto que podía usar y desechar a su antojo? Ichigo había tenido suficiente, ya no quería tener nada más que ver con el Arrancar, por ello simplemente declaró las palabras que marcaron su férrea decisión.

- Hasta aquí llegamos… se acabó todo… Adiós, Grimmjow… – Y antes de que el peliazul pudiera reaccionar, Ichigo se quitó una argolla de oro que llevaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el anillo de compromiso y alianza que el mismo Arrancar le había comprado para reafirmar su decisión de permanecer unidos, por ello si aquel objeto era lo que le unía a Grimmjow se desharía de él en aquel mismo momento, la sexta Espada simplemente no tenía perdón, tomó el anillo en su dedo y se lo quitó en un parpadeo, lanzándoselo a Grimmjow para decir:

- Adiós Grimmjow, espero que seas feliz con Inoue, - Y sin querer presenciar un solo segundo más de aquello tomó su insignia de Shinigami de sus pantalones, la acerco a su pecho y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Rápidamente, busco entre sus pantalones la Gingonkan y se la dio a su cuerpo falso, de modo que en pocos minutos Kon estaba en su cuerpo, decidido a largarse de aquel lugar, el hermoso y dolido Shinigami aumentó su reiatsu y utilizando shumpo se largó de aquel lugar abandonándolo todo. Ya no le importaba nada, había sido demasiado herido para pensar de manera coherente y preocuparse por algo más que no fuera el torturante dolor que sentía lacerar su alma, por ello simplemente continuo utilizando shumpo y se dirigió a donde sea que sus pasos apresurados le condujeran, lo único que deseaba era escapar del dolor y tormento que sentía en su alma, en aquel desgarrador momento…

Grimmjow por su parte estaba estático, Grimmjow no podía moverse, Grimmjow no podía respirar, Grimmjow no podía pestañar, Grimmjow no podía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez se encontraba completamente petrificado en el mismo lugar en donde Ichigo le había dejado. El Sexta aún no podía procesar lo que apenas unos segundos había ocurrido y en frente de sus ojos en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos… Ichigo… Ichigo…

Ichigo…

se había

quitado

el puto anillo

que él le había dado cuando se le propuso.

Ichigo se había largado.

Ichigo le había abandonado.

Ichigo le había dejado.

Ichigo no había peleado por él.

Ichigo no le había cuestionado "¿no soy suficiente para ti Grimm?" como realmente lo esperaba.

Ichigo simplemente había renunciado completamente a él.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HABÍA HECHO?! – Pensaba Grimmjow, sin poder creer hasta donde mierda lo había llevado su jodida estupidez. ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACERLE ESO A ICHIGO?! ¿CÓMO PUDO DAÑARLE DE AQUELA FORMA? ¿CÓMO PUDO APRETAR SU MUÑECA AL PUNTO DE HABERLE DEJADO UNAS VISIBLES MARCAS COMO LO HABÍA VISTO CUANDO EL SHINIGAMI LOGRO SAFARSE DE SU AGARRE?! ¡AÚN CUANDO ESTABA COMO ALMA! – Pensaba Grimmjow congelado, aún en su lugar sin saber que mierda hacer.

- ¡MIERDA ICHI! ¡ESPERA! - Fue lo que gritó Grimmjow con todas sus putas fuerzas, la había jodido, sabía que esta vez lo que había hecho había sido demasiado, había herido profundamente al Shinigami, había jugado con sus sentimientos, le había herido en su puta cara haciéndole creer estúpidamente que le estaba engañando con una de sus apreciadas patéticas amigas humanas y ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA CONSEGUIDO?!...

¡¿ACASO ICHIGO LE HABÍA DICHO QUE LE AMABA?

¡NO!

¡¿ACASO ICHIGO HABÍA LUCHADO OPONIÉNDOSE A SU AMIGA DICIÉNDOLE QUE ÉL, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ LE PERTENECÍA?!

¡NO!

¡¿ACASO SE LE HABÍA OFRECIDO EN BANDEJA COMO ESPERABA?!

¡NO!

Todo aquello había sido parte del plan más estúpido que se le había ocurrido en su jodida vida y ahora Ichigo estaba libre sin un ridículo anillo en su dedo anular que indicara que había sido clamado por alguien y que ese alguien era él, ahora Ichigo era libre de buscar a quien se le viniera en puta gana para follarlo, y Grimmjow jamás se había sentido tan imbécil que en ese momento.

- ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! - Repetía Grimmjow por algo que nunca antes hasta ese miserable momento en el que sabía que había perdido a Ichigo, había sentido: DESESPERACIÓN. Pues ni siquiera la había sentido aquella vez cuando el bastardo de Aizen le había intimidado con su presión espiritual.

- ¡MIERDA ICHI! ¡PERDÓNAME!... Yo...- Grimmjow trataba de decirle, pero su intachable orgullo siempre se interponía y ahora el Shinigami no podría oírlo.

- Te amo, Ichi - Dejo salir simplemente Grimmjow de sus labios, sintiendo como una puta lagrima que ni siquiera pensaba que podría tener un ser sin corazón como él, resbalaba por su mejilla derecha cayendo.

- Vuelve, Ichi. - Susurro débilmente Grimmjow, cayendo de rodillas duramente al suelo. ¿Cómo semejantes palabras podían afectarle de aquella manera tan radical y profunda? ¡A ÉL, UN MAJESTUOSO REY CON TODO EL PODER DE HUECO MUNDO!

- "_Hasta aquí llegamos"_… "_Se acabó todo"… "Adiós, Grimmjow"…_ - Le había dicho Ichigo... tan simple como eso, unas simple frases que expresaban el final de todo aquello que habían vivido, compartido y disfrutado.

.- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MIERDA NO! ¡ICHIGO! ¡NO! - Gritó Grimmjow ante los ojos atónitos de Orihime y Kon que veían en silencio y espantados el colapso emocional del siempre inquebrantable espada. La pelinaranja no podía creer que aquel hombre se doblegara de aquella manera al ver la reacción de Kurosaki-kun y mucho menos Kon que si bien había sido testigo de sus encuentros amorosos en su forma de león de peluche, jamás pensó que aquel temible Espada, pudiera sentir algo profundo y verdadero por Ichigo. Sin embargo, antes de que el alma modificada pudiera seguir pensando en algo, escucho la suave voz de la pelinaranja, en aquella habitación, romper el tenue y sepulcral silencio que había invadido súbitamente el ambiente.

- ¿Grimmjow-kun? – Mencionó débilmente Orihime en un casi susurro, que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por la perfecta audición de felino Espada. Sin embargo, Grimmjow no le miró, pues continuaba arrodillado en el suelo ensuciando sus blanco hakamas tomando entre sus dedos el anillo que el mismo había comprado para el Shinigami en ese patético mundo humano, y anillo que a la fresa tanto le había encantado. La muchacha comprendió el silencio del Espada y simplemente en un tono comprensivo le dijo: "Ve tras él, Grimmjow-kun" puedes alcanzarlo - Le dijo simplemente, y fue en ese momento en que Grimmjow, cegado por su propia estupidez, abrió grandemente los ojos despertando de aquel estado catatónico en que sin pensarlo ridículamente había caído como un grandísimo idiota desorientado.

- ¡Mierda soy un maldito imbécil! ¡Ichi! ¡No dejaré que te vayas! ¡Qué te alejes de mi lado! ¡Me perteneces Shinigami! - Mencionó firmemente el Sexta decidido, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Tan patético se había vuelto al punto de dejar que la mocosa humana le dijera que mierda tenía que hacer? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACÍA UN REY COMO ÉL EN EL ASQUEROSO SUELO?! ¡NO ACEPTARÍA ESA MIERDA! IRÍA TRAS EL SHINIGAMI! Lo recuperaría como fuera, incluso si... incluso si...

- Si eso significa que debo arrodillarme a tus pies para que me perdones, Ichi - Mencionó apenas el Sexta cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños en amargura, para él que se consideraba un puto rey lleno de orgullo hacer algo como aquello era simplemente denigrante. El solo pensamiento hacía que quisiera desenfundar a Pantera y destrozarlo todo, pero sabía que había cometido un error imperdonable y que por lo mismo su relación con la fresa dependía de sus acciones y el poder ser capaz de enmendar sus estúpidos errores. Tenía que obtener el perdón de la fresa incluso si eso significa lanzar a la mierda su orgullo y arrodillarse patéticamente y postrarse a los pies del Shinigami que sin desearlo, sin quererlo jamás, sin pedirlo, sin imaginarlo, sin jamás siquiera cruzársele por la mente había calado tan hondo en su repulsivo ser sin corazón, que le había cautivado al insólito punto sin remedio y sin retorno en el que él SEXTA ESPADA DEL EJERCITO DE LOS ARRANCARS, se había enamorado de Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami sustituto, mitad Hollow, mitad humano, un Vizard, su Vizard, su fresa, su Shinigami, su mocoso, su chiquillo, simplemente ...

- Tsk, mi amado - Dijo Grimmjow sintiendo el propio patetismo y cursilería de sus propias palabras, pero no podía evitarlo, no había otra forma de poder expresar mejor aquellos acongojantes sentimientos que se arremolinaban en alguna parte de su ser hueco sin corazón.

- Soy tu rey Ichigo, no dejaré que te vayas a ningún lado sin mí. - Sosteniendo el anillo firmemente en su mano derecha y cerrando sus puños para guardarlo, Grimmjow cerró sus ojos, se concentró lo más que pudo e intento seguir el irregular Reiatsu de su descuidada fresa que aún a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, seguía sin poder controlar su propia energía espiritual. Por ello, cuando pudo percibir la mínima señal de energía, decidió dirigirse a donde se encontraba su fresa con el único objetivo de recuperarlo a la velocidad de su Sonido.

- Voy a recuperarte Ichi, y cuando lo haga te haré mío para siempre al punto en que jamás pensarás por un solo segundo en dejarme - Y con esas palabras, el temperamental y bipolar poderoso espada, emprendió su búsqueda para recuperar aquello que su propia estupidez le había arrebatado y lo cual representaba su propia viva... porque aunque le jodiera admitirlo Ichigo era su vida...

En una parte de la ciudad de Karakura en lo alto de un rascacielos, el Shinigami sustituto mejor conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y pensando en la dolorosa tristeza que torturaba y corrompía sádicamente su alma.

- Maldición como pudo...hacerme esto – Pensaba Ichigo frustrado y ahora devastadoramente triste al sentir el peso de todas y cada una de las palabras que Grimmjow le había dicho desde que ambos habían comenzado su relación…

- ¿Cómo pude creer en él?, ¿Cómo me deje llevar con lo que me decía siempre? ¿Que soy suyo?... – Repetía el Shinigami sustituto a la nada, sintiendo una vez más como de su hermoso rostro volvían a resbalar hermosas y solubles lagrimas…

- ¿Qué me amaba? ¿Que era suyo? ¡Solo estaba jugando conmigo!, ¡Cómo lo haría con cualquiera! - Expresaba Ichi derramando enormes lagrimas que eran muy visibles y copiosas, se sentía humillado y estúpido por haber creído en el amor, un sentimiento que siempre sintió con su madre cuando estaba viva, pero que había perdido el día en que esta había fallecido, y cuando pensó que nada más podría llenar el vacío que se había apoderado de su alma desde muy niño, había conocido al fabuloso Adonis y Dios Griego que era Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez...

Aquel Arrancar que le había desafiado, aquel Arrancar que, en más de una ocasión, había acertado con los oscuros secretos que embargaban su alma, aquel Arrancar que le conocía mejor que cualquier otro ser que habitara Hueco Mundo, la Sociedad de almas o el Mundo de los Humanos, aquel hombre, criatura, Hollow, ser, Espada, Arrancar que conocía perfectamente mejor que sí mismo su propio cuerpo y todos y cada uno de los lunares y puntos erógenos que poseía. Aquel Arrancar que conocía cada pedazo de su cuerpo y su piel mejor que nadie, pero que simplemente le había usado, jamás le había amado y si alguna vez lo había hecho, sería como un niño amaba un juguete recién obtenido o comprado, ya había pasado su tiempo y ahora no era más que un sucio juguete desechado…

Ichigo se sentía completamente devastado, por lo mismo no podía controlar las lágrimas que desgarraban fatalmente su corazón ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado engañar por aquellas incontables falsas promesas de amor que Grimmjow tantas veces le había susurrado? ¿Cómo pudo haber creído siquiera que el Arrancar le amaba? ¿Cómo pudo haberle entregado todo? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado siquiera que el espada le daría el lugar que para él, Grimmjow tenía en su corazón? Ichigo sabía perfectamente que su ex espada carecía de aquel órgano. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que Grimmjow podía sentir los mismos sentimientos que cualquier ser con un corazón podía sentir, entonces ¿cómo?, ¿cómo?, ¡¿por qué?! Se decía el Shinigami una y otra y otra y otra vez, incapaz de aceptar la horrible y dolorosa cruel realidad que se había expuesto frente a sus ojos...

Grimmjow le había traicionado.

Grimmjow había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Grimmjow le había usado.

Grimmjow le había roto el corazón en pedazos.

Grimmjow no lo amaba, y probablemente jamás lo había hecho.

Grimmjow le había desechado como un trapo sucio.

Pensaba destrozado el Shinigami, intentando dejar salir toda su frustración en aquel llanto ¿Cómo podía calmar la agonía en la que se encontraba su corazón? ¿Cómo podía evitar sentir aquella horrible presión en su pecho como si se le fuera acabar el oxígeno? ¿Cómo podía controlar su llanto descontrolado? ¿Cómo, cómo? ¿QUÉ, QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ PODÍA HACER PARA DEJAR DE SENTIRSE COMO EL HUMANO MÁS MISERABLE DE LA EXISTENCIA?! ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA APACIGUAR ESA AGONIZANTE SENSACION DE SENTIRSE TAN MAL?! ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA DESHACERSE DE LA HUMILLACION, EL DOLOR, LA ESTUPIDEZ, LA TRAICIÓN ?! ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA DESHACERSE DE TODO AQUELLO?! ¿CÓMO?! ¡¿CÓMO?! – Pensaba desquiciado el joven pelinaranja, sintiendo como comenzaba a asfixiarse y la presión en su pecho se volvía intolerable, no podía respirar bien, pues respiraba agitado porque sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas temblorosas cederían por los sentimientos que sentía recorriendo su cuerpo con total y completo desenfreno.

- ¡¿Cómo se atrevió ese estúpido a TRAICIONARMEEE?! ¡ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó apenas Ichigo con lo que pudo reunir de su agonizante fuerza, dejando escapar toda la tristeza y los sentimientos contenidos por el dolor que le desgarraba y llegaba a su ser como ondas de shock causándole aún más tortura.

- i¿POR QUÉ GRIMMJOW POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! - Pensaba el Shinigami sin poder detener ese dolor, lloraba tan histéricamente que sentía su cuerpo convulsionando, en algún momento de aquel colapso emocional había caído al suelo y se había aferrado a la superficie fría y dura que en nada le ayudaba a encontrar consuelo a su tormento, quería morir, quería desaparecer, quería dejar de sentir, quería olvidar y borrar de su mente todas aquellas falsas promesas de amor que Grimmjow alguna vez le había hecho, esas mentiras que plagarían por siempre su mente hasta que su propia dejar de existir porque simplemente quería morir.

Para el joven Shinigami, el dolor de saber que había sido usado, utilizado, humillado, profanado, le mataba lentamente y aniquilaba su alma, por ello sin saber qué hacía, dejándose llevar por el perturbado estado mental de la fragilidad en la que todo su ser se encontraba, sujetó firmemente a Zangetsu como pudo y apuntando el filo directamente a su estómago, se quedó ahí durante unos segundos pensando si debía atravesar aquella espada en su estómago o debía apuntarla hacia su corazón y acabar con ese órgano que tanta agonía le causaba debido a que el amor de su vida, el arrancar, el jodido espada, el estúpido pantera, le había mentido durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido a su lado... creyendo estúpidamente que el Sexta le amaba...

Grimmjow no lo amaba.

Grimmjow no lo amaba y probablemente nunca más lo haría.

Aquel pensamiento era tan desgarrador que no podía contenerse, quería desaparecer, quería desaparecer completamente. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que para el Sexta todo había sido un enfermizo juego? Simplemente no podía, ¿quién le devolvería aquellas noches en que se había entregado al espada con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón? ¿En las que le había besado y acariciado con toda la fogosidad que sentía? ¿Quién podría devolverle sus sonrisas sinceras y sus palabras de amor honestas? Nadie podría devolverse aquello que el Espada había utilizado tan solo para satisfacer su siempre enaltecido ego.

- Grimmjow eres un maldito bastardo, pero aunque me hayas engañado, aún te seguiré amando cuando ya no esté en este mundo, moriré aquí con el corazón que me hizo enamorarme de ti, lo atravesaré y ya no existiré jamás… ya no nos volveremos a ver… Adiós Grimmjow… -Mencionó desgarradoramente el dolido Shinigami pelinaranja sin poder contener la agonía tan intensa que sentía en su alma y en su roto corazón a causa del Espada, por ello expresó aquellas palabras para disponerse a atravesar su propio corazón con su zampakuto ya que así como ésta había nacido de su ser moriría también con él y sería quien le quitaría la existencia.

La fresa, podía escuchar en su interior a Shiro diciéndole "no lo hagas rey" e incluso podía escuchar al propio viejo intentar detenerle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su corazón ya no podía soportar aquella tormentosa agonía y había tomado esa decisión. Cerrando sus ojos tomo firmemente la espada que tantas veces le había acompañado en sus luchas y que había tenido el honor de poder tocar la propia piel de su mano y susurrando un simple adiós acercándola a su corazón, le atravesó.

Zangetsu atravesó la carne y piel de aquel cuerpo, la sangre había salpicado en el propio rostro del Shinigami sustituto, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados firmemente sintiendo en su propio corazón el suplicio y tormento de aquella extrema decisión que había tomado por esa dolorosa traición que le había impulsado a morir antes que vivir una vida sin amor…

La sangre escurría por su propio rostro, y podía sentir la tibieza de esta, sentía la calidez de esa sangre y aquel propio hedor característico de esta, el olor metálico y particular de la sangre, en esta ocasión de su propia sangre. No obstante lo que el Shinigami no podía sentir era a su propia Zampakuto atravesar su propio corazón...

¿Por qué razón?

Ichigo había apuntado a su propio corazón, pero a pesar de esto no se encontraba perforado, por ello cuando abrió sus ojos grande fue su sorpresa al observar como Zangetsu atravesaba la mano derecha de Grimmjow, quien había logrado llegar a tiempo para salvar al Shinigami de aquel fatídico destino.

- Grimm… jow – Fue todo lo que susurro el Shinigami, el pelinaranja tenía su rostro cubierto de la sangre que había salpicado, y sus ojos cerrados por la fuerte presión que había ejercido para no ver el momento de su muerte, estaban un tanto desenfocados por lo mismo su visión en ese momento era borrosa… ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¡Ja! Que cruel e irónico destino soñar que su muerte iba a ser detenida por el único que le había impulsado a seguir ese camino…

Grimmjow por su parte se encontraba atónico, había logrado localizar el reiatsu de su Shinigami y por lo mismo no le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrarlo. No obstante, cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su amor, sintió como lo que quedaba de su ser se desmoronaba en aquel mismo instante al ver como Ichigo sostenía a Zangetsu y estaba dispuesto a travesar su propio corazón, el corazón que era el órgano que mantenía a su fresa con vida y respirando, por ello sin titubearlo sin pensarlo un solo segundo, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de Ichigo declarar que era su fin, se lanzó inmediatamente y solo pudo atinar a desviar el ataque y el sablazo poniendo su propio mano, pues tal había sido su impacto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desenfundar a Pantera y desviar aquel mortal ataque que acabaría con la vida de su fresa. Por ello, ahora la mano derecha de Grimmjow se encontraba atravesada por Zangetsu, la sangre de Grimmjow y las gotas que habían salpicado eran las gotas de la sangre que Ichigo tenía bajo su propio rostro y descendían con completa libertad. ..

Cuando Ichigo logró finalmente enfocar bien sus ojos, observó pálido como Grimmjow se encontraba frente a él mirándole con unos ojos y una mirada que jamás pensó posible encontrar u observar en su Arrancar. Los ojos de Grimmjow brillaban reflejando una culpabilidad tan intensa que había calado profundamente el alma de Ichigo y le habían dejado sin una pizca de aliento con tan solo perderse la profundidad tormentosa de ellos.

- ...Grimmjow… que... ha… ces - Habló Ichigo con una voz muy tenue y apagada - ya dé… ja… me...- Fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Por qué'? ¿Por qué Grimmjow quería prolongar su sufrimiento? ¿Acaso había vuelto para atormentarle y seguir con aquel juego sádico y enfermizo? ¿Acaso venía a burlarse en su propio lecho de muerte de su vista patética? ¿Tan sádico y cruel era el Arrancar, tanto le odiaba para hacerle eso? Ichigo no quería aceptarlo, quería morir, quería desaparecer, quería desvanecerse, ya no podía soportar un solo segundo más, pero su amor era obstinado, así le había conocido y así siempre sería el testarudo Arrancar que acosándole, forzándole y molestándole le había irónicamente enamorado…

- No pienso dejarte ir Shinigami... yo... no puedo perderte Ichi, no así, no ahora, jamás Ichigo... yo... mierda Ichi yo... tú no puedes dejarme - Le dijo el Espada al Shinigami entre palabras ignorando la herida de su mano mientras que sin quitarle la vista de encima a su fresa en ningún momento, se perdía en aquellos profundos ojos cafés que para él eran como unas deliciosas y profundas piscinas de chocolate, un chocolate tan dulce como la propia miel que era el semen de su fresa y que liberaba en noches de pasión y amor como en la que ambos se habían entregado con todo, pero ojos que ahora le miraban con una tristeza capaz de consumir su propia alma y reiatsu.

- No ya no Grimmjow, ya no... puedo seguir viviendo... así que sólo déjame, no te puedo perdonar. Tú ya hiciste todo para destrozarme el corazón... – Susurró Ichigo tembloroso y de manera entrecortada, ya no quería nada más con Grimmjow, el Arrancar se había llevado todo lo que había en su alma y le había roto el corazón…

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas palabras, sintió como todo su ser se desmoronaba, había llegado demasiado tarde, las heridas que había infligido en el alma de su pelinaranja eran demasiado profundas para que éste le perdonara, Ichigo ya no le amaba, Ichigo ya no le quería, Ichigo ya no le deseaba y todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que pudo o podría haberle provocado a su fresa habían muerto completamente a causa de su propia estupidez. Le había destrozado el corazón a su fresa y no había nada que pudiera hacer, había llegado demasiado tarde y ni siquiera sus palabras o sus acciones podría reparar el daño que le había causado a su pelinaranja si este había tomado la firme decisión de dejarle. Por eso, todo lo que sentía era culpa, culpa un sentimiento horrible, desesperante, asfixiante, aniquilante, sentía la culpa corroerle, apoderarse de él, enloquecerle, maniatarle, la culpa de saber que si las cosas habían terminado de aquella forma o terminarían de aquella manera era por su propia, asquerosa y sucia culpa…

- Mierda Ichi nunca quise herirte de esta forma, nunca quise hacerte daño Ichi, yo solo quería que me dieras la puta atención que tus amiguitas y amigos me habían robado. – Expresó el Arrancar emocionalmente exhausto, dejando al descubierto sus emociones humanas que francamente le aterrorizaban, no quería admitirlo, pero todo aquello le había herido profundamente, por eso en un vano intento, trató, de acariciar la mejilla de Ichigo, pero este la desvió con un fuerte manotazo.

- No me toques - Le dijo simplemente Ichigo y Grimmjow sintió como su reinado se desmoronaba completamente y se iba radicalmente abajo. Incapaz de poder resistir todo aquello, incapaz de saber que hacer frente a aquella situación en la que había dado por hecho que el Shinigami siempre permanecería por siempre a su lado aguantando todos y cada uno de sus constantes arrebatos, hizo aquello que jamás pensó que haría por alguien en su puta vida y que sabía perfectamente que jamás haría por nadie... Se alejó un poco del Shinigami, cerró firmemente sus puños, miro directamente a Ichigo como desnudándole con su intensa y penetrante mirada azul y agachándose en el suelo afirmando sus rodillas en este, posó sus manos a unos cuantos metros adelante de él estirándolas, y simplemente agachó la cabeza y se arrodilló de esa forma, pidiéndole perdón al único que ser que valía lo suficiente en todos los mundos que había conocido para rebajarse a tal grado de arrodillarse patéticamente por el simple hecho de pedirle perdón y buscar la absolución de sus terribles errores y pecados.

- Perdóname Ichi, yo te amo, fui un maldito estúpido, perdóname Shinigami... yo te amo Ichi... - Fue lo único que dijo el Sexta intentando controlar una patética lagrima que se había asomado a uno de sus ojos y que amenazaba con caer libremente, su cabeza estaba gacha, sus puños cerrados, sus mejillas rojas en humillación. Para alguien con el inmensurable orgullo de Grimmjow, aquel gesto era de asquerosa sumisión, simplemente una terrible aberración, Grimmjow era un rey, Grimmjow siempre estaba en la "cima" y en el trono, el hacer aquello tan solo demostraba cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos por el Shinigami que le había robado completamente el alma, cuánto amaba al mocoso, cuánto significaba para él y qué tan profundamente le había calado al punto de rebajarse ante aquel patético acto de humillación que había decidido realizar solo por su amor, pero…

¿Podría aquel acto en el que doblegaba su propio orgullo ganar el perdón y la absolución del característico testarudo Shinigami? ¿Podría la decisión del Espada de poder enmendar sus errores ser suficiente para poder sanar las profundas heridas que el mismo había dejado cruelmente en el alma de Ichigo? ¿Podría el Espada volver a llevar la vida que hasta entonces tenía con su Shinigami sin preocupaciones? Grimmjow no lo sabía, no tenía una puta idea de que le depararía el futuro para él y su Shinigami, pero si de algo estaba seguro, si algo sabía, si de algo se había convencido en aquellos agonizantes minutos en que el Shinigami le había dejado sin más, era que si tuviera una segunda puta oportunidad aprovecharía cada segundo de ello para demostrarle al Shinigami que en aquel tiempo en el que le había conocido, la fresa se había vuelto su puta vida y por lo mismo nada era más importante para él que aquel chiquillo de hermosas hebras de cabello anaranjado y cautivantes ojos achocolatados, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar en silencio con la cabeza gacha por aquellas palabras que determinarían su futuro... un futuro de amor que esperaba pudiera compartir con aquella fresa, pero que en esos momentos permanecía completamente incierto...

- Te odio Grimmjow - Escuchó el Arrancar salir de los labios de quien alguna vez había sido su hermoso amante pelinaranja, la única puta razón de su existencia, el único ser por el que en ese momento se estaba arrodillando patéticamente dejando de lado su orgullo, el orgullo que le había llevado a cegarse y dar por hecho que el hermoso joven de profundos, feroces achocolatados y marrones ojos siempre estaría con él, pero estaba equivocado Ichigo le odiaba, Ichigo le odiaba con toda su puta alma, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, de odiar a un despreciable, asqueroso, repulsivo y nauseabundo ser detestable como él, que había maquinado ese maquiavélico plan y había condenado su propia relación con la fresa. Merecía el odio de Ichigo, merecía sentir un profundo dolor destrozar su alma, carcomiéndola, corroyéndola como un vil y putrefacto ácido venenoso envenenándola y dañándola por dentro hasta dejarle herido.

- Te odio Grimmjow – Escuchó de pronto el Arrancar que el pelinaranja le decía una vez más y sentía como en su mundo comenzaba a ahogarse en un desesperante y oscuro precipicio asfixiándose, sentía como si hubiera caído en una puta dimensión desconocida. De todas las palabras que pensó que podría alguna vez oír del Shinigami sustituto, jamás pensó que aquellas palabras de odio, las primeras palabras de odio que había escuchado salir de la boca del mocoso, pudieran ser para él, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el mismo Arrancar que se había enamorado de ese mocoso al punto de trabajar para el sombrerero loco de cabellos rubio ceniza y juntar la mierda de dinero necesaria para comprarle a su fresa ese anillo que representaba tanto, tal y como lo había visto en las tele novelas que veían las hermanas de Ichigo.

Tsk, sabía que Ichigo era un hombre, pero aún así cuando escuchó a la hermana de Ichigo, Yuzu, mencionar lo significativo e importante que eran esos anillos de compromiso, supo que si quería que el Shinigami fuera completamente suyo, debía obtener uno a cualquier precio, por ello su avaricia por poseer al Shinigami le había conducido con ese sujeto rubio, Kisuke Urahara y había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, había tenido al Shinigami, le había pertenecido con todas las de la ley bajo ese mundo de humanos, y él la había jodido, había perdido todo, todo lo que nunca pensó que se volvería tan importante.

- Te odio Grimmjow, te odio, maldito bastardo, maldito Arrancar, maldito Hollow – Escuchó una vez más que Ichigo repetía, en aquella posición doblegado, humillado y arrodillado no quería levantar su rostro, no quería osar mirar al Shinigami, no quería sentir la furia, frialdad, indiferencia y crueldad de los ojos de su alguna vez amante porque sabría que en ellos podría ver profundamente la repulsión, el rechazo y el asco extremos del hermoso ser que alguna vez le había mirado con una devoción y amor eternos, y que en ese momento seguramente le mirarían con total y cruel desprecio, deprecio y repulsión que él merecía, que él se había ganado, y que le atormentarían por siempre. No obstante, antes de que pudiera seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos y sentir la tortuosa agonía de escuchar de los labios siempre llenos de gemidos y palabras dulces de amor para él, palabras crueles, despiadadas y frías de un ser tan compasivo como Ichigo, escuchó una vez más al Shinigami mencionarle más palabras, palabras duras que como una filosa zampakuto se clavaban más y más profundamente en su cuerpo y alma.

- Te odio Grimmjow, desearía que esas palabras fueran ciertas Grimm… pero te amo… - Mencionó el Shinigami sustituto, sin quitar un mísero segundo sus ojos vidriosos, enrojecidos y llorosos del cuerpo arrodillado de Grimmjow, quería poder odiar al Arrancar, deseaba poder odiar a la Sexta Espada que tanto tormento le había causado a raíz de propio orgullo y arrebatos, quería poder odiar a ese bastardo Arrancar, pero ese ser era el ser que él amaba.

- Grimm… jow – Susurró el pelinaranja una vez más sintiendo como nuevamente en ese día las lágrimas caían resbalando libremente de sus ojos, no podía creer ahora que Grimmjow se estuviera arrodillando, arrodillando patéticamente, miserablemente, asquerosamente, humillantemente frente a sus ojos. ¿Era ese su alguna vez amante ególatra y arrogante con un complejo de superioridad infinito que podían llegar más allá de la luna y a travesar el cielo? ¿Era ese el Rey de Hueco Mundo? ¿Era ese el ser que se proclamaba a sí mismo un rey una y otra y otra vez? ¿Realmente era ese Grimmjow? ¿Su Grimmjow? ¿El arrogante, temperamental, bipolar, ególatra, presumido, feroz, violento, sádico y poderoso Espada?

Ichigo no podía creerlo, Ichigo no quería creerlo, Ichigo no quería asimilarlo, Ichigo no quería considerar aquello como cierto, Grimmjow, Grimmjow estaba arrodillándose, la sola visión de aquello le partía el alma, le corroía el cuerpo, destrozaba su inquebrantable espíritu, le hacía sentir más asqueado que cuando había visto a Grimmjow con Inoue encima. ¿Por qué Grimmjow se estaba humillando por él, por el amor que el Arrancar sentía por él ¿era un sueño, una pesadilla? ¿Qué era la realidad? ¿Qué era cierto? ¿Qué debía creer? ¿Realmente Grimmjow le amaba? ¿Grimmjow le odiaba? ¿Qué era lo que el Arrancar sentía realmente por él?.

- Grimmjow… - Volvió a expresar Ichigo dejando salir aquellas palabras de sus labios, Grimmjow, el Arrancar que amaba, arrodillado, sumiso, humillándose, no no no ¡ese no podía ser Grimmjow! ¡Su amante! ¡Su Arrancar! ¡Grimmjow nunca se rebajaría de tal forma! ¿Oh sí? El sólo pensamiento le hizo querer arrojarse al suelo y llorar desconsoladamente, no podía entender nada, nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Ichi, perdóname – Escuchó de pronto el Shinigami que el Arrancar le decía aún con la cabeza gacha y sin levantar su rostro, Grimmjow incluso en aquel estado era increíblemente maravilloso, en aquel momento cuando escuchó ese susurro tan corto de Grimmjow, sintió como los sentimientos abruptos y tormentosos que había sentido en su corazón durante tanto tiempo comenzaban a transformarme para evolucionar en sentimientos nuevos y maravillosos, ¿cómo podía un ser y sus sentimientos cambiar tan radicalmente en tan corto tiempo? Pensaba Ichigo, de pronto, pero así eran los humanos, no importaba si él era un Shinigami, un Hollow, un Vizard, a pesar de todo era humano, tenía un corazón y un alma, era un humano, pequeño, diminuto y miserable y cualquiera incluso un Hollow como Grimmjoww sabía que las emociones humanas eran cambiantes, y al ver a su amante así, arrodillado, sumido, esperando por absolución de la culpa que de seguro le atormentaba y todos y cada uno de sus pecados, de los pecados que había cometido hacia él, Ichigo supo en ese momento que debía perdonarle, más aún porque jamás pensó que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Rey actual de Hueco Mundo, se humillara por amor, por amor hacia él.

Para Ichigo, de todas las cosas que Grimmjow podría haber hecho o hacer para buscar perdón jamás pensó ni por un segundo que su Espada pudiera realizar un acto semejante, humillarse, para un ser con un orgullo tan grande como Grimmjow, el Shinigami sabía que aquello debía ser sumamente denigrante, el simple hecho de rebajarse al nivel de un simple humano como él. Por ello, incapaz de poder seguir observando aquella visión, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Grimmjow mientras observaba aún la sangre de la mano derecha del Espada continuar emanando, Ichigo sin pensar tomo una de las puntas de su largo shihakusho y lo desgarró para usarlo como venda y curar la mano herida de su Arrancar…

Grimmjow por su parte no podía creerlo, en su patético estado, no podía aun dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso era cierto lo que había oído? ¿En verdad Ichigo le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Su Ichi? ¿Su fresa? ¿Su Shinigami? ¿Su razón de vida? ¿Aún le amaba? Grimmjow no podía creerlo, y se sentía estúpido por ese hecho, parecía como si en aquella mierda de día todo lo que podía hacer era sentir la incredulidad apoderarse de su ser, pero cuando escuchó a Ichigo agacharse a su altura, y desgarrar su shikahusho, sintió la cálida, suave y fina mano de su fresa sostener su mano derecha para examinar el daño de la herida que había obtenido al detener el golpe fatal de su fresa, el Arrancar quiso morir y desaparecer en aquel preciso instante.

Era un bastardo, no merecía a alguien tan maravilloso como Ichigo, pero a pesar de eso amaba al Shinigami, amaba al mocoso, le volvía jodidamente loco, lo deseaba, lo quería, lo adoraba, le fascinaba, lo añoraba, le maniataba, le volvía tan putamente loco, que se sentía atormentando al máximo. Ichigo lo era todo, Ichigo representaba su propio mundo y si pudiera tenerlo, amarrarlo y encerrarlo en una caja de vidrio para contemplarlo y observarlo frente a sus ojos sin temor de que nadie pudiera arrebatárselo, lo haría, lo haría porque no deseaba admitir que era un Arrancar celoso y posesivo, pero lo era y no merecía semejante compasión de su hermosa y adorada fresa.

- Perdóname Ichi fui un idiota – Repitió Grimmjow, cuando Ichigo comenzó a vendar su mano derecha con una prolijidad impecable y una rapidez maravillosa, el Arrancar se sentía sucio e indigno de tener el amor y la compasión de un ser tan hermoso como Ichigo. No obstante, Ichigo no le dijo nada, sólo le callo con un simple…

- Shhhh – y agregó – Guarda silencio Grimmjow - Y el Arrancar simplemente obedeció porque no sabía que decir ni que expresar, sentía que si abría la boca volvería a ser el mismo bastardo sádico e hipócrita que había conducido a ambos a semejante estado, a semejante situación, con tal desenlace devastador, por eso guardó silencio mientras la fresa colocaba la venda improvisada en su mano para detener su sangrado.

Ichigo por su parte se sentía más calmado, mucho más tranquilo y relajado, los sentimientos de furia y odio que había sentido por el Arrancar, lentamente, poco a poco, segundo a segundo se habían extinguido, ya no sentía odio, ahora sentía lástima, lástima de sí mismo y lástima por su Arrancar porque sabía que si ambos habían terminado en aquella situación era porque algo había fallado indudablemente en su relación, y cuando terminó de vendar la mano de su Arrancar quiso llegar de una vez por todas al meollo del asunto…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Grimmjow? – Escuchó de pronto la Sexta Espada que Ichigo le preguntaba y al escuchar esa pregunta, sintió como le era imposible bajar la cabeza por la humillación y vergüenza, sí vergüenza, vergüenza por su propia estupidez. ¿Qué se supone que debía responderle a Ichigo? ¿Qué estaba celoso? ¿Qué había perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué le amaba como un puto y loco enamorado? ¿Qué le amaba tanto que simplemente había pensado en ese estúpido plan para atraerlo incapaz de saber cómo mierda volver a enamorarlo? El simple hecho de pensar en esas opciones le daba ASCO, ASCO, profundo y repulsivo ASCO ¡Porque él era un Hollow y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y esas mierdas de cursilerías no pegaban juntaos! Pero tampoco podía mentirle a Ichigo, no a su fresa, no a su amante, no a su Shinigami, por ello simplemente respondió con toda la poca sinceridad que poseía pues para un ser cínico como él, aquello era nuevo…

- Tsk… porque soy un idiota Ichi, estaba celoso de tus jodidos amigos humanos, de tus amigas mierda Ichi yo… - Grimmjow no podía continuar, el simple hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras y expresar la verdad de todo lo que había planeado por el simple y repulsivo hecho de que estaba celoso, le hacía desear poder golpearse a sí mismo y recibir un Zero, sí él, el rey de Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez se sentía jodidamente celoso por todos los jodidos mocosas y mocosos que rodeaban a su Shinigami, a su presa, no podía evitarlo, sabía que era un bastardo celoso y posesivo, pero tsk sabía que tenía que marcar territorio con lo que pertenecía e Ichigo era de su puta y exclusiva propiedad y nadie más que él tenía derecho a acercársele.

Ichigo podía sentir como su corazón hasta ese entonces cerrado y furioso por el dolor y la decepción que la traición de Grimmjow le había ocasionado, comenzaba poco a poco a derretirse y simpatizar con el Espada que humillado expresaba el arrepentimiento que plagaba su alma. La mirada llena de arrepentimiento y dolor con la que su poderoso amante le miraba sin pestañar un solo segundo le llegaba de golpe a lo más profundo de su alma, y por lo mismo no pudo evitar perderse en aquellas intensas cerúleas piscinas que eran los ojos color zafiro de su amante Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

- ¿Por qué Grimmjow?… - Susurró una vez más en ese día el hermoso joven Shinigami sustituto con su característica voz de barítono, pero con un tono suave y leve en aquel simple susurro del nombre de su Espada que, en ese día, tantas emociones tomentosas le había causado como si con mencionar su nombre pudiera borrar todo el dolor y los amargos recuerdos que aquel día habían azotado su alma. No obstante, incapaz de decir algo más, Ichigo continuó mirando al Arrancar con una mirada llena de dolor y compasión intentando sentir en su corazón el perdón que tanto deseaba entregarle a su amado, pero que sin embargo, no podía encontrar en su atormentado y dolido corazón…

El Shinigami pelinaranja seguía manteniendo su mirada, sus ojos brillantes y rojizos por las lágrimas que había derramado y cuando Grimmjow le miró con más intensidad de la que ya le miraba, las miradas de ambos seres se cruzaron con una intensidad inimaginable como si al perderse en sus pupilas de colores ambos pudieran sentir el dolor, los sentimientos, las emociones, los pensamientos que invadían el alma de ambos en aquel momento. No obstante, fue Grimmjow quien rompió el silencio, decidido a poder excusarse, poderle hacer comprender a su Shinigami, poder desnudar su alma con el único ser que sabía que a diferencia de un bastardo como él, Ichigo jamás le daría la espalda y le aceptaría con todo lo que poseía la bondadosa alma de su Shinigami.

- Mierda Ichi yo… - "Mierda, Mierda, Mierda" – Pensaba nuevamente el Arrancar en el dilema que le había atormentado todo el día y reprendiéndose a sí mismo se preguntaba. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Por qué había sido tan ridículamente idiota como para creer que su estúpido plan funcionaria, ¿por qué había permitido que sus celos le hicieran perder la cabeza y sacar la bestia que sabía que era? Celos, le respondió su mente, y sintió por lo mismo como sin poder evitarlo apretaba sus puños por la rabia contenida por la propia estupidez a la que le había conducido su terquedad y orgullo. Repleto de emociones, cegado por el propio odio y repulsión que sentía en aquel momento hacia mismo, perdió una vez más la cabeza y dejando a su temperamento mandar por sobre razón simplemente lo expresó.

¡Porque estaba celoso de tus putos amigos humanos Ichi! Mierda Ichigo, tsk ya ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para follar. – Respondió el Arrancar sobresaltado, incapaz de haber impedido el hecho de haber elevado su voz, pronunciando aquellas torpes palabras con todo el enojo que sentía. Sí, Grimmjow estaba celoso, estaba completamente celoso ya que desde que había llegado a esa mierda de ciudad que era Karakura, Ichigo había pasado demasiado tiempo con sus amigos humanos dejándole completamente abandonado, vagando por las calles de la ciudad intentando pasar la mierda de tiempo solo cuando su Shinigami no estaba a su lado. Además, desde que el mocoso había estado saliendo constantemente con sus amigos por culpa de esa mierda que era la escuela ni siquiera habían follado en el último tiempo y eso le había prácticamente desquiciado a un punto insano, deseaba al Shinigami, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de su fresa retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo descontrolado su nombre, rogándole porque le proclamara y porque ambos fusionaran sus almas en aquel ritual de pasión carnal, de sexo, que era para ambos hacer el amor, porque era un adicto, un incurable adicto a todo lo que representaba su complejo y cambiante amante Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo por su parte estaba atónito, intentaba procesar aquello que había escuchado salir de la boca de su Arrancar, pues cuando escuchó aquellas palabras sintió de pronto como la furia que se había alejado de su cuerpo parecía volver a emanar de su ser con una intensidad que no sabía que podía llegar a poseer ¿sexo? ¿Sexo? ¿Eso era todo lo que le importaba al Arrancar follar? ¿Follar? ¿En verdad? – Ichigo una vez más no podía creerlo, era en eso todo lo que pensaba Grimmjow?! Incapaz de poder controlarse y seguir el rumbo de sus agitados pensamientos simplemente le encaró.

- ¿Todo esto por sexo, de verdad Grimmjow? ¿Por eso querías seducir y tomar a Inoue? ¿Hiciste todo eso?... ¡¿Por el sexo?! – Preguntó Ichigo furioso, apretando también sus puños, de todas las razones que esperaba de Grimmjow jamás pensó que el sexo fuera la razón de toda la mierda que le había hecho pasar en ese día. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Arrancar simplemente le respondió a la defensiva.

- ¡Ni de joda Shinigami! Si se tratara de esa mierda podría tener a quien se me viniera la puta gana. - Nunca fue por sexo Ichigo, fue por más que eso. – Se defendió Grimmjow esta vez levantándose altivo, y quedando a la misma altura que Ichigo, abandonando su posición de humillación y arrepentimiento para encararle mirándole directamente con unos brillando llenos de ferocidad y salvajismo.

- ¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Una broma? ¿Diversión? ¿Estabas aburrido de este mundo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Grimmjow? ¡Maldita sea Grimmjow respóndeme! – Le gritó Ichigo a Grimmjow, impaciente por poder entender, poder comprender, poder descubrir la verdad que el Arrancar intentaba explicarle en vagas palabras.

-¡Cierra la puta boca Shinigami! ¡Follar es la única vez en que nuestras almas se conectan! ¿Lo entiendes ahora, fresa? ¡Maldita sea Shinigami! ¡Cada puta vez que alguien que no sea yo te mira, siento como quiero triturarles con Pantera! ¡Soy el único que puede poseerte, puede mirarte, tenerte, besarte, proclamarte, hacerte el amor y tocarte! ¡¿Lo entiendes ahora Shinigami?! ESTABA CELOSO ¿tan difícil para ti es entender esa mierda?! – Le gritó Grimmjow furioso, tomándole del cuello de su shikahusho, acercándolo violentamente a su cuerpo, tomándole de la cintura y susurrándole al oído. "Te amo Ichigo sólo a ti, tú fuiste quien me hizo de esta forma, estoy jodidamente loco por ti". Le expresó Grimmjow haciéndole sentir a Ichigo el calor emanar de su cuerpo y lleno de pasión por ese fugaz momento continuó desnudando su alma con aquellas palabras que hacían agitar impetuosamente su espíritu.

- ¡Te amo Shinigami! ¡No me hagas repetir esa mierda! Cada vez que no estoy junto a ti siento como si el vació de mi puta existencia aumentara. Eres el único ser en la mierda de mi existencia que llena este vacío Ichigo. – Expresó con una seriedad sepulcral el Arrancar, apretando más firmemente su agarre en el cuello del Shikahusho de su Shinigami, sus ojos azules brillaban de la intensidad de sus propias palabras, el sudor del calor de la sangre hirviendo por el enojo resbalaba por su frente, su respiración era agitada y en cada musculo de su rostro se podía apreciar su enojo. No obstante, cuando logró calmarse y observó con detenimiento a su Shinigami para toparse con el rostro choqueado de Ichigo, le soltó bruscamente dejándole ir.

Una vez más había arruinado todo, una vez más había mandado a la mierda todo, una vez más había sido incapaz de controlar su temperamento y había desatado su furia contra su amante. Era un idiota no merecía a Ichigo, merecía todo el odio que Ichigo pudiera darle. Sin embargo, sabía que el Shinigami le amaba y francamente no lo merecía, no después de lo que había hecho, incluso si la fresa le perdonaba nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo, decidido a largarse de esa mierda y huir como un despreciable cobarde, dejar a su amante y deshacerse una vez por todas de la causa del sufrimiento del Shinigami que no era otro más que él mismo, se dio la vuelta no sin antes decirle por última vez a quien alguna fue su amante.

- Fui un maldito idiota Ichigo, hasta nunca – Expresó simplemente el Arrancar dispuesto a desaparecer por siempre de la vida de su Shinigami, por lo mismo tomó a Pantera para abrir una Garganta, miró por última vez a su amante y le dijo:

- Adiós Ichigo…

Fue todo lo que susurro antes de irse…

Ichigo se encontraba llorando, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas copiosamente y sentía como su corazón atormentado sufría. "Grimmjow" pensaba la fresa repitiendo una y otra vez aquel nombre en su mente, sintiendo que con el simple hecho de evocarlo pudiera permanecer por siempre con el Arrancar que había robado su corazón, a su lado. ¿Eran ciertas las palabras que Grimmjow le había dicho? ¿Tanto le amaba el Arrancar para sentirse de aquella manera y albergar por él semejantes profundos sentimientos? Ichigo se sentía como un idiota, sentía que todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día en el fondo era su culpa, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo no había podido ver el dolor que su lejanía le había causado al Arrancar con el que había compartido sus más puros sentimientos? Sabía que había estado desatendiendo a Grimmjow, sabía que había compartido más tiempo con sus amigos, desde que la paz había reinado en Karakura, jamás pensó que podría sentirse como un humano normal, y dejándose de llevar por aquel sentimiento de paz había olvidado a su temperamental Arrancar y cuando Grimmjow le dijo aquellas palabras sintió como cada gramo de enojo que había nublado su mente, opacando a su corazón y manipulado sus propios sentimientos se desmoronaba como una torre derribada…

Aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras del Arrancar, jamás pensó que pudiera escucharlas, aquella había sido la declaración más profunda de amor que había recibido de un ser orgulloso y altivo como lo era Grimmjow, y cuando vio que Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a marcharse y le decía adiós sintió como en ese momento todo parecía desmoronarse lentamente a su alrededor y tonarse de un sombrío color oscuro. No podía dejar que Grimmjow se marchaba si Grimmjow se largaba jamás podría encontrarlo solo en la profundidad del laberinto que era Hueco Mundo.

- ¡Grimmjow! ¡Espera! – Gritó Ichigo, intentando alcanzarle, en aquel momento lo único que sentía era su propio arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Intentaba recordarlo, pero en su mente los acontecimientos del día en aquel punto eran ya demasiado difusos, ya nada importaba ni el comienzo de aquella fatídica historia ni el que podría ser el desenlace, no podía recordar cómo se había iniciado todo, lo único que en ese momento importaba era que Grimmjow estaba a punto de marcharse de su lado ¡al diablo todo! – Pensó Ichigo, si dejaba marchar a Grimmjow jamás podría volver a ser él mismo.

- ¡Grimmjow espera maldito Arrancar bastardo! – Le Gritó una vez más Ichigo, estático, ¿por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se movía para alcanzar a su Arrancar? Estaba petrificado, el sólo hecho de pensar en perder al ser que había tomado su virginidad, que le había hecho amar, que le había hecho descubrir una parte oculta del mismo que jamás pensó que pudiera poseer, le aterraba del mismo modo, con el mismo miedo, el mismo pánico y temor que sentía ante la sola idea de perder a sus seres amados y Grimmjow era el centro del universo de sus seres amados.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó como de pronto la fresa le llamaba, se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso Ichigo pretendía impedirle el marcharse? ¿Tanto daño le había hecho a la fresa como para que Ichigo ni siquiera pudiera permitirle eso? – Pensó el Sexta, no obstante cuando se dio la vuelta y sintió de pronto como los labios de su Shinigami se posaban sobre los suyos en un beso apasionado, desesperado, insólito, demandante, angustioso, sintió como parecía como si todo a su alrededor volviera a cobrar color y sentido. ¿Realmente el Shinigami estaba besándole en aquel momento?

Los labios del pelinaranja eran suaves y tersos como los bellos pétalos de las rosas que florecían encantadora y sutilmente en esa atracción que era la primavera. Sin embargo, para Grimmjow se sentían como pura gloria, como si hubiese recibido una jarra de agua fría en medio de la sequedad de un desierto, un desierto vacío y sombrío como lo era la mierda de Hueco Mundo en la que desde que Aizen le había convertido en un Arrancar, había sido condenado a vivir y vagar en plena soledad con el inacabable vacío que causaba agonía a su alma también vacía, pero que había desaparecido al conocer a Ichigo, el Shinigami que le había hecho recuperar el sentido de una existencia que para él carecía de motivos.

Ichigo por su parte, besaba a su Arrancar con toda la pasión, la necesidad, el amor, y el ardor de los sentimientos profundos que sentía tormentosamente arremolinarse en su corazón inundado por sentimientos difusos imposibles de poder explicar en palabras que simplemente no bastaban, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Por qué había sido tan iluso como para no haber visto la profunda devoción con la que Grimmjow le amaba a tal punto de rebajarse y dejar atrás su inmenso orgullo? Ichigo no lo sabía, no tenía respuesta para aquellas interrogantes que atormentaban su alma herida aquel día, pero a pesar de eso, sentía la necesidad creciente a cada segundo de poder transmitirle en aquel beso apasionado, demandante, desesperado y fogoso todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de amor que sentía por aquel bastardo Arrancar que nunca dejaría de amar ni en un millón de años…

Grimmjow por su parte se encontraba estático, podía sentir como su Shinigami le besaba con una pasión que jamás había experimentado en todos los años en que había estado con su amado, ¿realmente aquellos sentimientos que podía percibir en ese beso mágico era lo que Ichigo sentía en aquel momento, en el que ambos por fin parecían superar las dificultades que se habían interpuesto en su relación a causa de ese malentendido, que casi le había costado su relación con ese Shinigami que amaba con toda su alma? Grimmjow no podía creerlo, pero al sentir a Ichigo besarlo con aquella intensidad y devoción inimaginable sintió como de pronto el sentimiento de esperanza parecía emanar de su cuerpo entero a falta del corazón del que carecía. Su fresa le besaba, su fresa le besaba con una pasión tan extraordinariamente intensa que parecía como si hubiera sido un beso de fuego consumiéndolo en llamas de pasión, lujuria y deseo…

¿Realmente estaba sucediendo todo aquello en aquel momento? ¿Realmente Ichigo le besaba en ese momento? ¿Podía ser posible que su Shinigami fuera capaz de amarle al punto alucinante de perdonar cada uno de los que creía eran sus pecados y la peor traición que había cometido en contra de su Shinigami? Para Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez en su mente aquel perdón de su fresa era simplemente inconcebible. No obstante, a pesar de eso disfrutaba de aquel beso como si su respiración dependiera de ello, como un viajero sediento en una caminata por el vasto desierto disfrutaba deseoso con la embriagadora y refrescante pasión que el beso largo y dulce de Ichigo le otorgaba y cuando ambos se separaron debido a la prolongación, Ichigo miro firmemente al Arrancar como si le contemplara desnudando completamente su alma de Hollow hasta lo más profundo y oscuro.

- Grimm… - Fue simplemente todo lo que salió de los enrojecidos e hinchados labios del hermoso Shinigami sustituto, sus preciosos ojos marrones brillaban como nunca y aún en su estado calmado reflejaban visibles rastros de lágrimas, evidencia de que había estado sufriendo y por ende llorando. No obstante, pese a lo vidriosos que estaban en ningún momento apartó de su vista el rostro de quien siempre sería su Arrancar y su único enamorado…

Cuando la Sexta Espada, oyó su apodo pronunciado por la melodiosa voz suave y gentil salir de los labios del Shinigami que se había convertido en su única razón de existir, sintió como si el mundo pareciera detenerse a sualrededor, frente a sus ojos lo único que podía ver era el hermoso rostro de Ichigo cegarle con una expresión de puro y devoto amor, y en ese momento al ahondar más profundamente en aquella preciosa visión y mirar los hermosos orbes marrones de su eterno amante y contemplar esas gemas con rastros de lágrimas, supo que estaría condenado por toda la eternidad. Amaba a ese Shinigami con cada pedazo de su alma de ser vació y al mismo tiempo podía sentir con certeza en su propia alma que ese Shinigami hermoso que tenía frente suyo, simplemente le amaba, le amaba con una convicción tan increíblemente apasionada que sería capaz de perdonarle todos y cada uno de sus errores, porque a diferencia de él Ichigo tenía un verdadero corazón lo suficientemente grande para poder otorgarle el perdón que un ser vacío como él, jamás podría imaginar otorgar sin un corazón como el de su Shinigami. Por ello lo único que pudo pronunciar fue simplemente, con un tono suave y cargado de remordimiento y dolor…

- Ichi… - Mencionó de manera dolida, gentil y suave la Sexta Espada, pues estaba acongojado y arrepentido y por lo mismo en ese momento pensaba en ¿cómo una simple palabra podía expresar tantos sentimientos contradictorios? Francamente a Grimmjow le importaba una reverenda mierda, pero de lo único que estaba seguro y de lo que podía tener en ese momento total orgullo, era que su fresa simplemente le amaba… Le amaba al punto de ser capaz de sobrepasar todos los obstáculos y superar las barreras que él mismo con su propia estupidez había creado, pero Ichigo como siempre con su perseverancia le había confirmado que sin importar que pasara seguiría con él para siempre amándole posiblemente incluso más allá de su propia muerte…

Para el Arrancar, aquella revelación fue lo único que necesito para olvidar toda la mierda que había vivido en ese día, para ese punto ya nada importaba, lo único que le importaba era corresponderle al Shinigami y demostrarle del mismo modo cuanto le amaba. Por ello, aún con su mano herida, pero vendada cuidadosamente por su fresa, atrajo al Shinigami sustituto más aún a su cuerpo, con la mano izquierda sujeto firmemente su cintura, y con la derecha herida y vendada tomó el rostro de Ichigo para forzarlo a mirarle a los ojos, ambas miradas se cruzaron intensamente por largos segundos y en un simple parpadeo del Shinigami, Grimmjow le dijo con la expresión más sincera que pudo:

- Te amo Ichi…

Fue todo lo que dijo, el Shinigami sentía como la mano izquierda de Grimmjow sostenía su cintura firmemente como si el Arrancar temiera que en cualquier momento se marchara y al mismo tiempo podía sentir como la mano derecha de la Sexta espada, incluso vendada, tomaba su rostro para forzarle a sostener la mirada y le acariciaba dulcemente con la yema de los dedos. No obstante, aquello más intenso que podía sentir en su corazón haciéndole a este palpitar a mil, eran las palabras que el Arrancar había pronunciado. Aquel maldito Arrancar bastardo le amaba. Aún le amaba, y la verdad era que él Ichigo Kurosaki también le amaba, al diablo con todo, en ese momento cuando ambos sostenía firmemente sus miradas, lo único que importaba era el perdón del amor que ambos tenían. ¿Cómo había nacido aquella retorcida relación? No lo recordaban, ¿cómo había surgido aquella pasión y atracción? Para ese momento carecía de importancia, ¿cómo habían terminado amándose? Simplemente aquellas respuestas no tenían explicación, lo único que importaba era que ambos seguían juntos y quizás y solo quizás una vez más podrían volver a comenzar para terminar en un futuro más prometedor que el que había acontecido hasta aquel momento cargado de pesimismo y dolor.

Los minutos en ese entonces transcurrieron lentamente como si todo el mundo y el universo se hubieran detenido sólo por ellos, solo por aquel momento que parecía significarlo todo. Sin embargo, fue la hermosa fresa quien rompió la magia de aquel que parecía un eterno momento diciéndole a su amante Arrancar:

- Yo también te amo Grimm – Y en aquel simple segundo en el que Ichigo pronunció aquellas palabras, Grimmjow sintió, sintió como todo parecía quedar en el pasado, el Shinigami abrazó a la Sexta espada del cuello y se acercó para expresar su perdón y olvido en un nuevo beso. El hermoso Shinigami podía sentir la calidez comenzar a emanar de su propio cuerpo, sin importar que hubiera pasado aquella tarde, su cuerpo traicionero respondía simplemente por inercia, pues habían sido demasiadas las veces en que ambos habían estado juntos para olvidar la pasión que se encendía cuando aquel hermoso Shinigami y aquel temperamental y arrogante Arrancar estaban juntos. Grimmjow podía percibir el calor emanando del cuerpo de su fresa, y aunque debió haberse sentido estático por la divinidad de aquel momento en que Ichigo parecía perdonarle y más aún reaccionar ante su propia cercanía, no pudo alegrarse. No pudo regocijarse en la felicidad de la situación como deseaba, porque independiente de todo aún en su alma podía sentir una intensa agonía arraigarse firmemente en ella.

Aquel momento era demasiado insólito, demasiado irreal, demasiado perfecto, demasiado sacado de ensueños para ser verdad, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser una realidad, él era un maldito bastardo debía haber muerto, debía ser un sueño, Ichigo no podía estarle aceptando de semejante forma con los brazos abiertos incluso al punto de que su cuerpo reaccionara para entregársele como tantas otras veces, todo aquello no podía ser verdad y sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contener más todas aquellas emociones enloquecedoras, insólitas difusas y nocivas, abrazó a Ichigo fuertemente como pudo aún con su mano herida y le abrazó como si temiera perderlo, como si temiera que la fresa en cualquier instante y segundo desapareciera y simplemente luego de largos minutos se separó y mirándole a los ojos le dijo una vez más en aquel día:

- Perdóname Ichi – Expresó Grimmjow con una voz suave y cargada de remordimiento, la culpa aún pesaba fuertemente sobre su consciencia y carcomía su alma duramente, aunque una parte de su mente sabía que Ichigo le había perdonado, pero no, no, no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo aún sin estar seguro de que todo por fin había sido arreglado, por ello inseguro, se separó de Ichigo dando unos pasos hacia atrás y cerrando firmemente sus ojos, con mucha dificultad debido a lo que significa dejar atrás su profundo orgullo le dijo a Ichigo como pudo:

- Perdóname Ichi nunca quise hacerte daño – Mencionó una vez más Grimmjow, sintiendo como su alma segundo a segundo seguía sufriendo y lentamente se destruía, sintiendo como en su alma sentía un agónico dolor que no podía expresar en palabras, como su alma se resquebrajaba, como pesaba todo, como la miseria le invadía y parecía dominarle y envolverlo en un sentimiento simplemente acongojante.

- Perdóname Ichi, nunca quise que las cosas fueran así, nunca quise hacerte daño – Repitió Grimmjow una vez más como si simplemente quisiera sacar de su ser aquellas palabras que pesaban dolorosamente en su alma, Ichigo le escuchaba en silencio, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, por temor a la reacción del apesadumbrado y desconcertante Arrancar que era su amante y que le expresaba semejantes insólitas palabras.

- Te amo, Ichi, jamás quise hacerte daño, jamás quise traicionarte, te amo Ichi, nunca quise dañarte – Mencionaba una vez más Grimmjow, la noche que había caído parecía inundar toda la escena y acompañar a los dos amantes solitarios sobre aquel enorme rascacielos que se alzaba entre todos los edificios de la ciudad de Karakura. El joven Shinigami aún permanecía en silencio, sin pronunciar palabras que pudieran arruinar la confesión del Arrancar, que continuaba expresando aquellas palabras.

- Fui un tonto Ichi – Grimmjow continuaba, su voz era tranquila, suave y serena, pero a pesar de ello aún conservaba el tono varonil que le caracterizaba en cada una de ellas, se sentía miserable y acongojado mientras intentaba expresarse y una y otra vez recordaba el daño tan profundo e irremediable que le había causado a su Shinigami, pues sentía que aquellas palabras que con tanta dificultad intentaba expresar no eran suficiente para redimir el daño irrevocable que le había causado a su amante, el único ser que siempre le había acompañado, le había amado sinceramente, había creído en él ciegamente, le había amado devotamente, se había entregado fielmente, le había abierto su corazón sinceramente y que; él, como un maldito bastardo idiota había traicionado de la manera más brutal e inconsciente. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo? Se lamentaba una y otra y otra vez él Arrancar amargamente, ¿cómo pudo haber realizado semejantes salvajes acciones en contra de aquel de quien se jactaba amaba? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan cruel? Entre más lo pensaba más miserable se sentía y más grande se volvía su pesar. No tenía palabras para expresar su perdón, no tenía palabras que expresar, no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos cómo olvidar. Ni menos aún cómo poder volver atrás. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo y enmendar su error, tal vez el profundo pesar que aniquilaba su ser y le parecía corroer pudiera finalizar. No obstante, no sabía cómo actuar.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía actuar? ¿Qué palabras podía pronunciar? ¿Qué, qué debía hacer para que Ichigo pudiera entender los malditos y confusos sentimientos que le volvían jodidamente loco y que no podía controlar ni un mísero segundo? Aun cuando el Shinigami le había dejado claro que ya todo era parte del pasado.

- Mierda Ichi yo… Ichi yo mierda Ichi yo… Ichi – No, no, eso no era lo que quería decir, no era lo que pretendía expresar, no era como debía comenzar ¿qué era lo que quería decir? ¿Qué era lo que quería expresar? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía clamar? No lo sabía, no tenía ni puta idea, no tenía ni jodida idea, ni una mierda de idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer ante semejante mierda estaba perdido y lo sabía.

- Ichi yo… perdóname – Le expresó el Arrancar, aún se encontraba parado con los ojos cerrados, cerrándolos cada vez con más fuerza, demostrando en su rostro su obscuro malestar, apretando fuertemente sus puños, incluso cuando su mano herida volvía a sangrar.

Ichigo le contemplaba en silencio, absorto, observando cada uno de los movimientos, gestos, muecas y expresiones del Arrancar por igual. En todo el tiempo que ambos llevaban juntos Ichigo jamás le había visto en semejante estado. El Arrancar que conocía lucía tan ajeno a aquel que se exponía frente a sus ojos, Grimmjow era fuerte, arrogante, poderoso, engreído, cambiante, temperamental, violento, rudo, pero el ser que tenía frente a sus ojos lucía, calmo y sereno, intranquilo, acongojado y perturbado, aquel Grimmjow era simplemente el vivo reflejo de un Arrancar sin existencia ni motivo para seguir vivo. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que había hecho? Tan profundamente Grimmjow sentía el arrepentimiento por el error que había cometido. ¿Tanto se lamentaba su Espada, el que su temperamento le hubiera nublado la razón al punto de llevarlo a cometer semejantes acciones? El Shinigami sustituto no deseaba eso, quería que Grimmjow fuera el mismo ser de siempre, el mismo Arrancar violento y destructor que conocía, el mismo ser desafiante y poderoso, indestructible y arrebatado que había conocido y que le había capturado, que había capturado su corazón y que en ese tiempo se había sentido como un cazador que había atrapado a su presa y por lo mismo se había llenaba de un orgullo enaltecedor. No a ese ser de ahora, a la Sexta Espada, insegura y confundida por un error que él mismo por sus propias distracciones de un modo u otro habían causado al haber descuidado a su amor.

- Grimmjow… - Susurró Ichigo, puesto que en su corazón podía sentir la profunda culpa que pesaba sobre el alma de Grimmjow, de su pantera. ¿Por qué todo se había tenido que volver de aquella manera? Se preguntaba a sí mismo Ichigo y pensaba en cómo todo podía cambiar radicalmente en tan poco tiempo dando semejante giro, apenas hace unos días ambos seres disfrutaban felizmente de una sesión de pasión y ahora repentinamente todo había cambiado y se había arruinado a causa de un simple y estúpido malentendido.

- Grimm… - Susurró una vez más Ichigo, intentando sacar al Arrancar de su estado de estupor, pero todo era inútil, la pantera se encontraba demasiado lejana en su mundo para que él pudiera llegar y alcanzarle como lo había hecho hasta hace unos minutos. No obstante, Grimmjow le escuchó y cuando oyó a Ichigo llamarle "Grimm", sintió como desearía tener un corazón ya que quizás si tuviera el órgano podría ser mucho más abierto y hacer lo que tantas veces había visto en el mundo de los vivos, ver a los humanos llorar expresando todo aquello que perturbaba sus mentes, más para él, ese no era el caso. Sin embargo sin poder aguantarlo se lanzó una vez más a abrazar a Ichigo para susurrarle al oído:

- Perdóname Ichi nunca más te volveré a hacer daño – Le dijo Grimmjow, y cuando Ichigo notó como su mejilla se humedecía y se fijó en la causa de aquello, sintió como su corazón se partía por enésima vez en aquel día, pues la causa de la humedad en su mejilla era una sola y solitaria lagrima que había escapado del ojo izquierdo de Grimmjow y en ese momento el mismo ya no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas. ¡Eso no era lo que quería! ¡No era lo que deseaba! Y entonces lloró, el Shinigami lloró como nunca pensó que volvería a hacerlo, como si una vez más sintiera la misma devastadora tristeza que sintió cuando era niño y su madre había fallecido, dejo que toda la tristeza de aquel día saliera en su llanto desolador y Grimmjow en ningún momento le soltó, pues desde un inicio él había sido el causante todo aquel dolor.

Ichigo lloraba, sus lágrimas mojaban la vestimenta de Grimmjow, y Grimmjow le abrazaba y una y otra vez pidiéndole que le perdonara, no podía ser arrogante, no podía ser irónico, no podía demostrar su faceta sardónica, si lo hubiera hecho habría perdido todo lo que hasta entonces había recuperado con su fresa. Por ello ahora era el turno de él para mantenerse en silencio y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó como Ichigo le decía:

- Por favor Grimm hazme olvidar – Le suplicó Ichigo a Grimmjow. La fresa lucía desolada, sus ojos enrojecidos producto de las lágrimas, sus cabellos alborotados por el viento que soplaba, pero para Grimmjow aún seguía luciendo igual de magnifico y entonces sólo en ese momento la pantera comprendió que toda esa mierda ya había suficiente por ese día, tenía que recuperarse, tenía que actuar y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Tenía que dejar de actuar como una nena, y ser el guerrero que era. Decidido, con una nueva resolución fue que en ese momento, insólitamente, increíblemente lo comprendió, si no podía expresarle a su fresa en palabras el pesar que sentía, y cuanto ansiaba poder enmendar todo, entonces se lo demostraría de la única forma en que siempre había podido demostrar todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos: con acciones, por ello sostuvo a Ichigo de los hombros y mirándole fijamente le dijo con tono de voz serio.

- Voy a hacerte el amor Ichi, voy a hacerte olvidar toda la mierda que te hice vivir menos mi amor por ti, Ichi… – Mencionó firmemente Grimmjow y si no la hubiera jodido fatalmente como lo había hecho al punto de casi perder a su Shinigami, se habría reído desquiciadamente de su propio patetismo. Francamente expresar semejante mierda le hacía sentir nauseas incluso en un momento como ese, pero tsk, a la mierda todo, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se lo había planteado demasiadas jodidas veces como para negarlo, amaba a la fresa y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera, por ello, por primera vez en su mierda de vida, esta vez haría las cosas bien, como nunca antes le haría el amor al Shinigami y él, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, daría su mejor esfuerzo.

- Déjame amarte Ichi, déjame mostrarte cuánto lamento toda esta mierda – Le expresó una vez más Grimmjow e Ichigo incapaz de poder responderle en el estado en que se encontraba simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Para ese entonces quería olvidarlo todo, quería olvidar la tristeza, el dolor, el sufrimiento y la pena, quería que Grimmjow le hiciera olvidar el dolor, quería que Grimmjow curara las heridas de su corazón…

Grimmjow al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Ichigo supo por primera vez en su mierda de existencia que tenía que hacerlo bien, por primera vez le haría el amor a Ichigo y no lo cogería como si fuera una perra o quisiera follarlo y clamarlo con toda la destrucción y violencia que le caracterizaban, por primera vez en su vida, tendría que tratar a Ichi con amor y delicadeza incluso si el Shinigami podía resistir una dura cogida, esta vez quería demostrarle a la fresa que le amaba, quería demostrarle cuánto le valoraba, cuánto le amaba, cuánto le deseaba, cuánto le atesoraba, por ello acercándose lentamente a la fresa, comenzó a desvestirle con sutiliza, Ichigo por su parte se dejaba hacer, parecía como si hubiera colapsado emocionalmente ante el cumulo de sentimientos vividos en ese día, pero a Grimmjow eso no le importaba, lo único que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante era demostrarle a la fresa la verdadera naturaleza de sus más profundos y sinceros sentimientos de amor y devoción hacia el Shinigami sustituto. Por eso con una gentileza impropia, el Arrancar lentamente le desvistió hasta hacerle quedar desnudo, Ichigo incluso en su toda su gloria lucía verdaderamente maravilloso. Por varios segundos el Arrancar contempló la belleza del cuerpo de su amante. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan jodidamente ciego? Pensó Grimmjow lamentándose una vez más los hechos vividos y comprometiéndose en aquel segundo en hacer lo imposible por cambiarlo todo comenzando por aquel desafío que llevaría a cabo…

Ichigo por su parte sentía las gentiles y hábiles manos de Grimmjow desvestirle, la sutileza del Arrancar hizo que lo más profundo de su corazón se conmoviera amaba al Arrancar, amaba sus toques, amaba sus besos, amaba la fogosidad e intensidad de sus caricias, todo lo que poseía el Arrancar lo amaba ¿cómo fue capaz de llegar a eso? No lo recordaba, no podía recordarlo y cuando pensó en la brutal profundidad de los sentimientos que le unían con Grimmjow por un segundo se sintió atemorizado, pues amaba tanto a la Espada, que al darse cuenta de lo vacía de su existencia sin ella, prefirió optar por el camino de la muerte antes que enfrentar su vida sin el Arrancar que amaba.

Grimmjow por su parte había depositado a Ichigo sobre el suelo de aquel rascacielos y sin que esté se diera cuenta dado la profundidad de sus pensamientos había levantado sus piernas al altura de sus hombros, para ese entonces el Arrancar también se había despojado de sus propias ropas. Ichigo entonces se encontraba boca arriba y sus piernas sobre los hombros de Grimmjow con su trasero levantado a la altura del pene del Arrancar. Cuando Ichigo se percató del súbito cambió en la posición en la que antes se había encontrado, miró fijamente a Grimmjow a los ojos, la hermosa y triste mirada achocolatada de Ichigo se fusionó con las profundas orbes de Grimmjow durante largos segundos Grimmjow miraba a la fresa intensamente sin pestañear un solo segundo y sin apartar su vista de la belleza que se exponía desnuda para su deleite.

Ichigo se encontraba desnudo, su hermosa piel bronceada parecía brillar incluso en aquella noche oscura iluminada por la profunda luna llena y unas cuantas destellantes estrellas. Sus cabellos anaranjados también destacaban incluso en la oscura noche. Grimmjow al contemplarlo sonrió, para la Espada, su Shinigami siempre sería como un brillante sol: cálido, atrayente, confortante, admirable, sí, su Ichi era como su sol: atraía, perdonaba e iluminaba cualquier cosa y él se sentía jodidamente feliz de estar en su órbita, ja del mismo modo que el patético padre de su Shinigami, según palabras de Ichi le había dicho que se sentía respecto a su madre, y Grimmjow no podía sentirte más jodidamente orgulloso por lo mismo. Su Shinigami era todo lo que él no era y lo que jamás sería, después de todo él era un maldito Hollow, frío, repulsivo, atemorizador, despreciable, capaz de alejar a todos aquellos que intentaran acercarse a su alrededor. No como su fresa que siempre brillaba como un luminoso sol… Por ello Grimmjow no podía más que mirarlo intensamente con devoción.

Cuando Ichigo sintió la penetrante mirada de Grimmjow posarse sobre sí, se dio cuenta de la situación tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba desnudo frente a los ojos de Grimmjow y sólo en ese momento se percató de mirar al hermoso Adonis que se presentaba desnudo frente a sus ojos para total deleite. El apuesto Arrancar lucía simplemente arrebatador en todo el esplendor de su desnudez su rostro lucía sumamente sensual y juvenil, sus cabellos alborotados por el viento que soplaba desde esa altura, su máscara de Arrancar perfectamente en su lugar redefiniendo sus perfectas y apuestas líneas, sus abdominales dignos de admirar esculpidos celestialmente y su erección para ese entonces alzada en completa majestuosidad. Ichigo no pudo más que tragar duro al sentir como en aquel instante en que observaba con detenimiento el maravilloso cuerpo de su amante, sus mejillas se tornaban intensamente de color carmesí ruborizándose, y su propio pene comenzaba a despertar exponiendo su excitación al alzarse a la par con la virilidad de su amado.

- Grimm… - Simplemente mencionó Ichigo, sin poder ocultar su timidez y vergüenza ante aquella situación y sin poder evitar mirar con amor al ser que tantas veces había cautivado al máximo su corazón, para ese entonces, para aquel momento parecía haber olvidado el motivo de su tristeza por completo. En aquel momento, en aquella noche iluminada tan solo por la luna y las estrellas, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y de pronto todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor y en instante Grimmjow tuvo la convicción de que si el mundo se fuera a caer en pedazos no podría importarle una mierda, el bastardo de Aizen podía revolcarse en el infierno, y a pesar de eso lo único que le importaría sería su fresa, lo único que deseaba era a Ichigo, al único que amaba era a Ichigo, al único que añoraba era a Ichigo, al único que quería era a Ichigo, el único en el que pensaba era Ichigo, toda su mente giraba en torno al Shinigami y ahora una vez más lo haría suyo.

- Tienes que relajarte Ichi – Le dijo de pronto Grimmjow a Ichigo rompiendo el misticismo que había parecido rodearles en ese instante en el que ambos habían intercambiado fogosas miradas y cuando Ichigo escuchó aquel consejo salir de la boca de su amado, asintió tímidamente y se recostó boca arriba intentando sostenerse de lo que podía con sus uñas para lo que vendría, Grimmjow se acercó al rostro de Ichigo y le dio un suave beso corto, dulce, pero maravilloso.

- Voy a protegerte Shinigami – Susurró de pronto el atractivo y sensual Arrancar con una pasión incontrolable que parecía simplemente desbordarle. Sus hermosos ojos azules profundos como el océano e intensos como el azul del cielo brillaban como nunca reflejando en ellos los innumerables sentimientos que parecían consumirle segundo a segundo dada la pasión que sentía en aquel momento. Quería poseer a su fresa, quería sentir el cuerpo desnudo del Shinigami retorciéndose de placer mientras sus agiles manos acariciaban hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo desnudo haciéndole emitir al Shinigami lo más indescriptibles gemidos de placer que pudiera pronunciar pese al torbellino de sentimientos de lujuria y deseo en el que él, Grimmjow Fucking Jaegerjaquez, juraba que haría caer a su hermosa y excitada fresa.

El precioso Shinigami sustituto no podía contenerse, su corazón latía aceleradamente golpeando su pecho en un ritmo desenfrenado, sus hermosas mejillas que en ese día habían quedado empapadas de agonizantes lagrimas cristalinas y saladas, ahora enrojecidas, brillaban vivaz y encantadoramente haciéndole lucir como un ángel salido de un cuento de hadas. Para la sexta Espada su amante pelinaranja, jamás había lucido tan encantadoramente celestial que en aquel momento casi irreal en el que el Shinigami frente a sus ojos, volvía a demostrar pasión y amor tras perdonarle de los errores que por poco le habían costado la relación con el único ser que valoraba lo suficiente como para haberle suplicado pidiendo algo inimaginable para un ser cómo el con semejante orgullo: El perdón…

- Te amo Ichi… - Dejo salir Grimmjow cerrando intensamente los ojos, como si al pronunciar aquellas palabras quisiera borrar de su alma la intensa herida que la situación acontecida en ese día había dejado, como si con aquella declaración profunda y única pudiera borrar también el dolor y las heridas emocionales de Ichigo, al mismo tiempo que sus propias heridas. Sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo, pero sólo por esa vez, sólo por aquel momento anhelaba que su alma se consumiera junto con la de su ser amado, añoraba borrar las heridas con amor y éxtasis, y añoraba ante todo volver a sentir el cuerpo de Ichigo hacerse uno con el suyo, como si siempre hubiesen sido destinados a estar juntos y pertenecerse mutuamente amándose por siempre.

- Yo… También te amo Grimm – Le respondió dulce Ichigo, su rostro lucía hermoso, sus dulces ojos achocolatados brillaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que sutilmente amenazaban con formarse, sus mejillas encendidas le hacían aún mucho más encantador a los ojos de su amado que le miraba con devoción, y sus cabellos lucían sedosos y brillantes como si de ellos se desprendieran luminosos rayos de sol, y fue en ese momento cuando la mirada achocolatada del Shinigami se cruzó con la dulce e intensa mirada del Arrancar que la Espada pensó que Ichigo lucía como un verdadero y etéreo ángel de modo que si él hubiera sido un demonio hubiera cometido todos los pecados inimaginables con tal de simplemente hacerlo suyo…

Incapaz de poder controlarse, se acercó a Ichigo rápidamente, se abalanzó sobre él, le sujeto firmemente de los hombros, y le besó como nunca antes le había besado, con un beso pasional capaz de consumir el alma del Shinigami, con un beso que simplemente tenía contenida toda la pasión, la euforia, la intensidad, la desesperación, el anhelo, la efusividad que sentía en aquel momento, e Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo le respondió sumiso, obediente, entregado, devoto, pasional y dispuesto simplemente se le entregó como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo con un beso dulce, desesperado, anhelante y fogoso que con el transcurso de cada segundo parecía consumirles a ambos en un mundo donde únicamente la existencia de los dos representaba su mundo entero. No obstante, cuando ambos se separaron aun intentando contener aliento fue Ichigo quien pronunció agitado, pero con digna vehemencia…

- Hazme tuyo Grimmjow, hazme olvidar todo, hazme olvidar la tristeza, hazme tuyo Grimm, tómame y hazme tocar el cielo, hazme el amor Grimm, tómame como tú puedes hacerlo. – Suplicó el Shinigami sin ya poder contener las lágrimas que inútilmente trataba de ocultar en sus rostro, pues sus sentimientos eran ya demasiado extensos, quería llorar, quería dejar caer sus lágrimas, quería poder desbordar todos aquellos sentimientos que yacían ocultos en su corazón, sentimientos oscuros que en ocasiones en sus momentos solitarios y reflexivos parecían consumirle y ahogarle devorándole y atormentándole, causándole inseguridad y miedo.

Ichigo no era fuerte, no era un protector ni un luchador ni mucho menos un salvador, simplemente era un joven que quería vivir su vida normal y disfrutar como cualquier muchacho del amor, por ello deseaba que aquel momento fuera por siempre eterno, por siempre concreto y duradero junto aquel ser que le hacía sentir aquella inmensidad de sensaciones que jamás parecían tener fin. ¿Cómo podía amar tan intensamente a semejante Espada? ¿Cómo podía su corazón latir tan aceleradamente por aquel Arrancar? ¿Cómo podía suspirar de amor tan profundamente por aquel Hollow? Ichigo no sabía ni por qué ni cómo, pues lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era la intensidad de sus más puros y pasionales sentimientos, reales y memorables.

- Bésame Grimm, tócame, devórame, hazme tuyo – Dijo una vez Ichigo, sus lágrimas caían , pero no le importaba lo único que le importaba era hacerle sentir a Grimmjow la urgencia de sus ruegos, en aquella voz dulce, serena y quebrada, que no perdía por nada su tono varonil y melodioso que simplemente encantaba a quien le escuchara.

- Ichi… voy a hacerte mío, voy a poseerte, voy a besarte, voy a devorarte, porque eres mío Shinigami y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ni siquiera yo mismo Kurosaki – Le respondió Grimmjow duramente al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mano derecha al bello rostro de Ichigo para secar con sus dedos las lágrimas de éste, con un gesto preciso tomó las lágrimas de Ichigo bajo su dedo índice y lo acercó a su boca para saborear aquellas lagrimas saladas, que en ese momento dada la situación también le sabían amargas, Ichigo al verlo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su sonrojo volvió a iluminarse un poco. No obstante, cuando Grimmjow se acercó a su rostro posando el suyo frente a frente y escuchó lo que el Espada le decía, sintió que en ese momento perdía rápidamente el aliento.

- Haré que tus lágrimas de tristezas se transformen en lágrimas de placer Ichi – Le dijo tajantemente y fue en ese momento cuando el joven Shinigami de pronto sintió como una rápida y ágil mano se deslizaba por sus hakamas y buscaba su miembro, erecto, dispuesto, excitado y duro como una roca.

- Grimm… ah… - Gimió al instante Ichigo al sentir aquella traviesa mano tomar su miembro con semejante descaro, mientras sentía como Grimmjow se acercaba a su cuello y lo lamía como un felino, sólo para apretar fuertemente la mano que posaba en su miembro y usar sus caninos para mover al mismo instante su cuello, haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido.

- Ahhhhhh ¡Grimm… jow! – Atinó a decir Ichigo, la mordida de Grimmjow había sido fuerte y desprevenida, pero los toques de su miembro le distraían perfectamente. Ichigo sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, su cuerpo cubriéndose de mil llamas de deseo y una capa de pasión irrefrenable que amenazaba con desbordarse en el más mínimo momento, sentía deseo, sentía pasión, sentía anhelo, quería sentir las manos agiles y desnudas de Grimmjow tocar, acariciar y palpar cada parte de su cuerpo, su espalda, su pecho, su abdomen, sus glúteos, su pelvis, sus piernas todo, quería sentir a Grimmjow deseándole como nadie jamás le había deseado antes, quería sentir la respiración agitada de Grimmjow jadeando por éxtasis como nunca jamás la había sentido con nadie, quería sentir los besos consumidores de Grimmjow posarse por cada centímetro de su cuerpo como nunca nadie le había hecho, quería sentir el éxtasis, el deseo, la pasión carnal, la locura, la euforia de ese intenso deseo que sólo Grimmjow le hacía sentir recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, quería sentir el amor de Grimmjow hacia él como nunca nadie le había amado con tanta devoción y sinceridad como aquel Arrancar. Quería sentirlo todo, todo lo que Grimmjow pudiera ofrecerle, sin importar que fuera porque si provenía de su pantera lo aceptaría todo y se entregaría por completo sin obstáculos ni barreras que pudieran impedirlo.

- Ichigo, te amo – Le dijo Grimmjow, mientras no dejaba un solo segundo de besar y depositar ahora sutiles besos en el cuello de Ichigo que para aquel entonces había ya dejado de sangrar, quería hacerle el amor, quería demostrarle que lo amaba, quería ser sutil y suave, quería hacerle el amor como nunca antes se lo había hecho demostrándole todos los sentimientos que le corroían en ese jodido momento, pero lo único que podía hacer como la fiera pantera que era, era dejar en libertad su más salvaje instinto animal y actuar automáticamente como podía sin pensar y simplemente dejándose llevar. Siempre había poseído a Ichigo con cuidado, siempre le había lubricado y penetrado, siempre lo había follado con dureza asegurándose de que su Shinigami disfrutara al máximo, y por los gemidos de este sabía que hacía un buen trabajo, pero jamás había sido delicado, por eso no entendía una mierda de cómo debía proceder con tal de poder dejarle en claro a su fresa que le amaba como nadie, y que no cometería por segunda vez los mismos errores que como un imbécil el mismo había ocasionado.

- Mierda Ichi… - Expresó de súbito el Arrancar con una expresión de confusión e inseguridad que no pasó desapercibida para su pelinaranja amante.

- No entiendo una mierda de lo que hago Ichi – Continuó expresándose el Arrancar, comenzando a sentir lo que podía identificar como una clara y notoria ansiedad, quería complacer a Ichigo, quería hacer lo mejor para el Shinigami, quería hacer las cosas bien sin fallar como ya lo había hecho una vez, pero aquello impedía que pudiera pensar claramente y desempeñarse bien, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía miedo a fallar y condenarse otra vez.

- Perdóname Ichi, no sé qué mierda hago, yo… - Intento continuar el Arrancar, jamás se había sentido tan idiota y tan cobarde como en aquel momento en que no sabía que mierda pasaba por su mente, sentía inseguridad, sentía ansiedad, sentía mierda, una jodida angustia, no podía fallarle a Ichigo, no podía equivocarse, tenía que hacer que Ichigo entendiera la magnitud de sus sentimientos eran sin límites, quería mierda, quería romperlo todo, liberar toda su energía espiritual y destruir Hollows devorarlos y liberar todas esas jodidas emociones contenidas que parecían volverlo cada segundo más loco.

- Ichi, perdóname… - Expresó una vez más el Arrancar acongojado, no sabía que mierda le pasaba, ¿en qué momento de su vida se había convertido en alguien tan jodidamente patético? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si tenía certeza era que toda la mierda emocional del día comenzaba a afectarlo de sobremanera. No obstante, antes de que pudiera continuar mortificándose por sus errores fue Ichigo, oh la dulce fresa quien le dio la respuesta.

- Grimm… - Mencionó Ichigo dulcemente, sosteniendo con su mano la mano de Grimmjow que yacía sobre su pene inmóvil, pero ante esto Grimmjow no respondió a su llamado.

- Grimmjow – Repitió una vez más Ichigo, esta vez usando su otra mano libre para atraer la atención del Arrancar quien hasta ese momento se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos recriminándose a sí mismo cabizbajo y cuando obtuvo la atención del Espada, le miró fijamente a los ojos y con una voz dulce, suave y compasiva características de él, le dijo:

- Te amo Grimmjow… tómame, poséeme, devórame, hazme tuyo, haz que me duela, haz que lo sienta, solo hazlo por favor… Grimm… jow, hazlo – Expresó seguro la fresa sin dejar un solo momento de mirar al pantera a los ojos intensamente, y moviendo la mano que sostenía de Grimmjow de modo que retomara la labor en la que había quedado masturbándole, pero al mismo tiempo posando su mano libre sobre el propio miembro del Arrancar estimulándolo ágilmente con una agilidad que solo había obtenido con todas las veces que había masturbado a Grimmjow hasta hacerle correrse.

- No dudes Grimm… te deseo – Declaró súbitamente Ichigo, mirando al Arrancar con una lujuria y pasión carnal que no le pudieron dejar indiferente, pues la intención del Shinigami era clara, quería que Grimmjow le poseyera, quería que Grimmjow le hiciera suyo, no importaba cómo, sin importar si dolía, sin importar si era brusco, sin importar como lo hiciera, Ichigo le había dejado a Grimjow más que en claro que deseaba que él le poseyera. No obstante, pese a sus declaraciones el Espada guardó silencio, por ello con el fin de animarlo, de sacarle de sus pensamientos y despejar todas aquellas inseguridades que plagaban la mente de su amante, la hermosa fresa pelinaranja optó por dejar de lado su timidez y ser más osado con sus propias palabras seductoras que sentía se trababan en su boca.

- Sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en follarme Grim – Le expresó la fresa al Arrancar notando como parecía captar el interés de su Arrancar y agregó:

- Hazme el amor Grimm… Fóllame como tú sabes hacerlo – Dejo salir Ichigo súbitamente y con un tono de voz cargado de seducción, al tiempo en que dejaba salir el miembro de su amante de su pantalón, quería a Grimmjow, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que el arrancar le hiciera olvidar todo, por eso ante la atónita mirada del Arrancar que aún se encontraba dubitativo, el Shinigami inclinó su cabeza como pudo, la acercó al miembro de Grimmjow y en un rápido movimiento que captó por completo la atención del Espada, introdujo lo más que pudo, en lo más profundo de su boca el pene de Grimmjow succionándolo con una maestría única y bombeándolo en succiones para que cobrara vida, cuando Grimmjow sintió la boca cálida, húmeda y deliciosa de Ichigo tragar casi por completo su miembro no pudo más que sostenerle rápidamente de los cabellos, y aferrarse como pudo a la superficie del suelo, mientras sentía como su pene hasta ese entonces flácido cobraba rápidamente vida ante las atenciones de su pelinaranja Shinigami.

- Sí, así Ichi, me haces sentir tan jodidamente bien – Gimió el Arrancar al sentir la maestra boca del Shinigami trabajar en su miembro, la boca de Ichigo en su miembro se sentía tan jodidamente gloriosa que por un segundo pensó que desfallecería. No obstante, aquel acto osado del pelinaranja fue suficiente para que el Espada recuperara todas sus energías y dejara de lado aquellas dudas e inseguridad que se habían apoderado de él, Ichigo le necesitaba, Ichigo le deseaba, Ichigo le quería, Ichigo le anhelaba, Ichigo se lo pedía, y él estaría jodido si no le daba a la fresa lo que solicitaba, por lo mismo jalando a Ichigo de los cabellos para que se separara de su miembro, lo empujo suavemente contra el suelo para que cayera de espaldas, se posicionó sobre él y con una rapidez digna de una pantera al momento en que se abalanza sobre su presa, se lanzó sobre Ichigo dispuesto a hacer lo que la fresa le había estado suplicando desde hace mucho: Devorarlo.

- Voy a devorarte Ichigo, voy a follarte tan dudo que no olvidarás jamás la sensación de mi pene haciéndote mío, vas a ser mío Ichi…. – Sentenció sensualmente el Arrancar, desprendiéndose de sus ropas como podía, Ichigo al ver el esfuerzo del Arrancar con su mano aún herida le ayudo hábilmente y en pocos segundos la sexta Espada quedó completamente desnuda ante el deleite de su amante que le miraba con lujuria.

Ichigo no podía quitar los ojos de la Sexta espada que tenía frente suyo, el cuerpo desnudo de Grimmjow se exponía en toda majestuosidad frente a sus ojos, dejando ver los perfectos abdominales trabajados del Arrancar, al mostrar su sensual torso completamente desnudo, Ichigo contempló aquella parte con todo el tiempo del mundo observando la perfecta clavícula de Grimmjow y descendiendo lentamente por sus pectorales hasta llegar a la altura del agujero del Arrancar, se detuvo ahí y tragó duro, pues sabía que si descendía su vista, vería algo que simplemente le dejaría mucho más atónito, como pudo reunió fuerzas y siguió bajando lentamente hasta la zona de la pelvis del Arrancar y en un ágil segundo, bajo su mirada y cuando lo vio quedo atónito, ahí expuesto frente a sus ojos, sin ninguna pieza de ropa interponiéndose en el campo visual de sus achocolatados ojos se encontraba el miembro viril de Grimmjow ostentando toda la majestuosidad que podía presentar, un miembro viril, venoso, largo y grueso, aquel pene que tantas veces le había vuelto loco de placer y le había hecho gemir obscenidades que jamás creyó que pudiera decir. Incapaz de poder evitarlo, el Shinigami se relamió los labios, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para el Arrancar que se deleitaba con cada uno de los gestos expresivos que hacia su Shinigami, y sin poder evitar esbozar una sardónica sonrisa, y con toda la confianza que nuevamente volvía a poseer y resurgía de él como un ave fénix renace de sus cenizas, el arrancar interrogó:

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Ichigo? – Ichigo no respondió, y ante esto la sonrisa del Arrancar se enchancho aún más.

- Tsk, es mejor que te prepares Ichi porque voy a hacerte gozar de placer con esto – Pronunció el Arrancar guiñándole un ojo a su Shinigami lo cual produjo la reacción instantánea de este sonrojándose y desviando por un segundo la mirada. Eso era lo que el Shinigami quería, quería que Grimmjow le hiciera suyo como fuera, por ello facilitándole las cosas al Arrancar, llevó sus manos a su pecho y en un sensual movimiento, tentador y deleitable se abrió sugestivamente el shikahusho de su traje de Shinigami, dejando al descubierto su esculpido pecho bronceado, no obstante, aquello que prácticamente enloqueció al Arrancar, fue el gesto incitante que Ichigo hizo, pues el Shinigami llevó sus dedos a su boca para ensalivarlos para volver a su pecho y presionar sus pezones torciéndolos y pellizcándolos al mismo tiempo en que con su mano libre recorría su pecho solo para decirle a Grimmjow:

- Ven por mí Grimm, tómame ¿qué estás esperando? – Cuestionó el Shinigami, cuando Grimmjow contempló ese gesto, supo que si hubiera sido un fantasma, estaría rojo como un tomate, pues sin poder evitarlo sus propias mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y sintió como el deseo que hasta ese entonces había permanecido latente en su cuerpo ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo. El ver a Ichigo así, tan deseoso, tan sumiso, tan anhelante tan jodidamente caliente derritiéndose como un trozo de mantequilla le tenía prácticamente aturdido como una bestia, por eso sin perder un segundo más en toda esa mierda, se abalanzo sobre Ichigo y dejando salir sus garras, desgarro rápidamente el pantalón de Ichigo, dejando su miembro completamente expuesto, el miembro de Ichigo se alzaba delicioso frente a sus ojos completamente lubricado y húmedo por la excitación a la que el Shinigami había sido sometido.

- Mierda Ichi estás jodidamente mojado como una puta – Expresó Grimmjow con una voz cargada de deseo y de ganas de follarse a su Shinigami como tantas veces lo había hecho. No obstante para enfatizar su punto, unto el líquido seminal de Ichi en sus dedos y lo acercó a su boca lamiendo sus dedos en un gesto totalmente obsceno sólo para pronunciar:

- Delicioso Ichi, sabes a pura gloria – Comentó el Arrancar al haber probado la esencia exquisita de su amante.

- Ahhhh Grimm jow – Gimió Ichigo, y mencionó:

- Úsame Grimm, fóllame como tu juguete, hazme tuyo Grimmjow. – Rogó con deseo el excitado pelinaranja, su deseo era tan intenso que sentía como se desbordaba de su propio cuerpo.

- Mierda Ichi, eres tan jodidamente delicioso, ábrete de piernas para mí fresa – Expresó ahora el Arrancar, ayudando al Shinigami a separar sus piernas para permitirle así tener mucho más acceso. Para Grimmjow aquella vista parecía sacada como de un insólito cuento de fantasías, la vista era demasiado hermosa como para olvidar grabarla en sus retinas, Ichigo sonrojado, extasiado, respirando agitado, su pene cubierto de su propio liquido goteando por la pura excitación ante el pensamiento de que él le follaría, sus manos masajeando sus pezones apretándolos pellizcándolos y retorciéndolos como el masoquista que era, su boca expresando gemidos capaces de tentar hasta el mismo diablo, para el Arrancar aquella visión era tan jodidamente erótica que el calor que emanaba intensamente de su cuerpo habría podido perfectamente superar al mismo infierno, pues Ichigo lucía demasiado hermoso, demasiado devorable, deleitable y pecaminoso, pero sobre sobre todo jodimamente follable, por ello, sin perder un solo segundo más de tiempo, el Arrancar usando sus propias manos, separó lo más que pudo las piernas de Ichigo asegurándose de que estas estuvieran abiertas al máximo. Acercó su cuerpo al cuerpo de Ichigo para posesionarse sobre el cuerpo de la fresa y acomodando el trasero de Ichigo levantándolo como pudo, logró que la entrada del Shinigami estuviera a un perfecto alcance de modo que con eso pudiera introducir sin ningún problema sus dedos. Con una maestría envidiable, Grimmjow llevó rápidamente los dedos índices y medio de su mano izquierda a su boca, los unto de saliva y los acerco a la entrada de Ichigo introduciéndolos sin ningún aviso.

- Awwwww Grimm…jow – Gimió provocativa y seductoramente el Shinigami de cabellos anaranjados, para Grimmjow sus eróticos gemidos cargados de placer y ambrosía eran una seductora y cada vez más incitante melodía. Escuchar a su fresa gemir por sus acciones le llenaba de un orgullo enloquecedor que a cada minuto que pasaba le hacía perder la razón por el incontable placer arrebatador que sentía. Quería poseer a Ichigo, quería tomarlo, follarlo, quería penetrarlo tan profundamente como nunca antes lo había hecho que quería que Ichigo sintiera cada célula de su ser poseerlo al punto de impregnarse de él. Amaba al Shinigami, le volvía loco, cada segundo que pasaba era un suplicio para el Arrancar, pues en su mente lo único que escuchaba era como su instinto salvaje de Arrancar, le gritaba "fóllalo, fóllalo y devóralo". Como pudo la Sexta Espada, intento hacer uso de todo su auto control para calmarse y preparar y dilatar bien el ano de su fresa. Por ello, con mucha delicadeza, introdujo sus dedos índice y medio cada vez más profundamente, la fresa soltó un suave quejido, pero Grimmjow continuó con su labor y pronunció:

- ¿Te gusta sentir mis dedos fallándote Ichi? ¿Te gusta que te folle así? – Preguntó demandante el Arrancar, Ichigo por su parte se sentía en el cielo, los dedos alargados y gruesos de Grimmjow se introducían cada vez más profundamente en su ano. Sentía como las paredes de su cavidad anal se abrían para darle paso a la preparación de su amante, mientras este abría y cerraba sus dedos en forma de tijera.

- Aww Grimmjow… fó… llame… con tus dedos… más adentro Grimm…. – Respondió el pelinaranja.

- Mierda Ichi, gimes como una puta, te ves tan jodidamente sexy con tus piernas abiertas mientras te follo con mis dedos Ichi. Gime para mí fresa – Mencionó y pidió el Arrancar, disfrutando cada segundo de aquella tortura al ver como Ichigo se retorcía de placer al sentir sus dedos hurgueteando en su interior y rozando sutilmente su próstata mientras diversos gemidos salían de la boca del Shinigami. Por un segundo, Grimmjow detuvo la penetración con sus dedos de modo que cuando la fresa dejo de sentir aquel movimiento, fue cuando decidió enfocar su vista y posarla en su amante, sólo para sentir como en ese momento su respiración se detenía bruscamente y sus mejillas ardían de manera intensa coloreándose de un rojo carmín extremo ante la sola visión que tenía frente a sus ojos. En aquel momento Ichigo sintió que moría como si estuviera en el cielo; sin embargo, cuando sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente de Grimmjow introducirse en su ano, supo que aquella visión que tenía frente a sus ojos era real, Grimmjow, su amante, su espada, Grimmjow fucking Jagerjazquez la sexta espada, estaba lubricándolo y preparándolo con su propia lengua húmeda, caliente, y traviesa. Ichigo se sentía atónito, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como aquella lengua de Grimmjow hurgar en su propio interior, aquella sensación que le hacía estremecer completamente. No obstante, cuando escucho a Grimmjow mencionar unas lujuriosas palabras, supo en aquel momento que estaba total, completa y profundamente perdido.

- Mierda Ichi, sabes tan jodidamente bien – Mencionó Grimmjow relamiéndose los labios y continuando con su labor de preparar a su fresa, para Grimmjow aquel sabor era exquisito, cada parte de su fresa lo era y el como Arrancar quería devorarlo todo incluso los rincones más recónditos del Shinigami del que se había enamorado como un maldito iluso.

- Quiero probarte Ichi, quiero devorarte todo, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre como una puta Ichi – Sentenció el Espada.

- Grimm… jow – Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el Shinigami al oír tan pervertidas palabras e incapaz de poder soportar un solo segundo más de aquella tortura, suplicó como pudo a Grimmjow que le poseyera cuanto antes.

- Awww Grimm… jow aw… tómame Grimm – Suplicó el Shinigami, sintiendo como la lengua traviesa del Arrancar aún continuaba torturándole al hurgar en su interior, llenándolo de saliva caliente, y dilatando a más no poder su ano ya abierto por los dedos gruesos del Arrancar.

- Ponte en cuatro para mí Ichi, ponte en cuatro como una perra, fresa – Demandó el Arrancar, cuando por un momento abandonó la labor que hacía, para poder dilatar al máximo el ano de su fresa. El Shinigami obedientemente cumplió la petición de su amante y sin siquiera titubear se posicionó en cuatro. Su pene goteaba líquido seminal, para Ichigo aquella posición en cuatro, el estar así, el exponer su trasero para Grimmjow, le hacía sentir sumamente vulnerable, erótico y sucio.

Cuando Grimmjow observó aquella posición en la que se encontraba Ichigo, sintió como su enorme miembro erecto y rojizo cubierto de venas e hinchado suplicando por tener liberación se erguía aún más, aquella posición en cuatro de Ichigo, el hecho de verlo en cuatro hacía despertar en su interior todos y cada uno de sus instintos más básicos, aquel redondo y bien formado trasero de Ichigo se exponía frente a sus celestinos y gélidos ojos en todo deleite, gritándole que debía enterrar su miembro ahí hasta que Ichigo quedara sin voz por los gemidos que le causaría. Por ello incapaz de contener su calentura extrema, rápidamente con pasos firmes y decididos se acercó al cuerpo de Ichigo y le tomó por la cintura.

- Mierda Ichi te ves tan jodidamente sexy que quiero follarte hasta que sangres – Pronunció el Arrancar, asegurándose de acercar su boca al oído derecho del Shinigami para susurrarle aquellas pecaminosas palabras. Ichigo al escucharlas sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban, su rostro enrojecido, sus mejillas coloreadas, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo enloquecedor. Se sentía sucio, pecaminoso, pervertido, se sentía vulnerable, expuesto y sobre todo sumiso. Pero se sentía excitado, caliente, deseoso, quería que Grimmjow le embistiera, quería que Grimmjow le tomara, quería que Grimmjow le hiciera sentir tan suyo, que nunca olvidaría a quien le pertenecía.

- Grimm… fóllame como quieras Grimmjow… Quiero sentirte … Jadeó el Shinigami como pudo, sintiendo el enorme miembro mojado del Arrancar en su trasero, Grimmjow deslizaba su miembro erecto por el trasero de Ichigo sin penetrarlo aún con el único fin de torturarlo, mientras que con su mano derecha vendada con sutileza y como podía masturbaba suave y lentamente a su fresa causándole más sensaciones enloquecedoras.

- ¿Qué quieres sentir Ichi? – Le preguntó malévolamente el Arrancar al Shinigami, disfrutando cada segundo de aquella placentera tortura. Amaba ver al Shinigami sufrir de aquel modo, le encantaba ver las mejillas de Ichigo teñidas y coloreadas de diversos tonos, le encanta ver la cara de puro placer y agonía que ponía la fresa cuando le torturaba de aquella manera, tenía que admitirlo era un maldito sádico, amaba escuchar los sufridos gemidos de la fresa, aquello le calentaba, aquello le extasiaba, aquello le enloquecía porque en ese momento sabía que él Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era el único que podía tomar y poseer de semejante forma al poderoso ser que era Ichigo Kurosaki, pero que sólo él era capaz de reducir y someter.

- Grimm yo… - Ichigo no podía admitirlo, para Ichigo pronunciar aquellas palabras era demasiado, sabía que era lo que quería, sabía que quería que Grimmjow le follara con su pene, sabía que anhelaba sentir la enorme erección de Grimmjow follarle como nadie, quería que Grimmjow le dominara, le sometiera, le sodomizara, lo quería y anhelaba tan intensamente que podía sentir el deseo hirviendo en su sangre y pidiéndoselo a gritos, pero aún con su obstinado orgullo se negaba a pronunciar aquellas lascivas palabras propias del sádico Arrancar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres sentir Ichi? – Pronunció una vez más el Arrancar, introduciendo la punta de su miembro en la abierta entrada de Ichigo haciéndole sentir al pelinaranja la sensación de tener su ano penetrado. Ichigo al sentir esto no pudo más que aferrar sus uñas al suelo como pudo y dejar escapar un fuerte gemido de su boca.

- ¡Grimm jow! Ahhh – Gimió la fresa con vehemencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ichigo?, si no me lo dices no lo sabré, fresa – Mencionó sensualmente el Arrancar, mientras con su lengua lamía la espalda y el cuello de Ichigo con pecaminoso deseo.

Ichigo no podía contenerse un solo segundo más, aquella forma en que Grimmjow como un felino lamía todo su cuerpo, le hacía estremecer aún más, el calor de su cuerpo era demasiado, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. La pasión, el placer, la lujuria, todas aquellas emociones le recorrían con una fuerza impetuosa. Por eso, incapaz de poder guardar silencio y contener sus indecorosos deseos. Se permitió expresar su anhelo.

- Quiero que me folles Grimm… Por favor fóllame – Suplico desesperado Ichigo, sintiendo como Grimmjow parecía penetrarle por completo, pero solo dejando la punta de su miembro en su ano, mientras con un rápido compas, le masturbaba, y apretaba con total descaro su pene, mientras su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su espalda y en ocasiones le mordía con sus caninos.

- ¿Con qué quieres que te folle el culo, Ichi? – Respondió Grimmjow sarcásticamente con una sonrisa resplandeciente típica, quería escuchar al Shinigami, quería que de la boca de su fresa salieran aquellas palabras sucias y obscenas que reflejaban el consumidor deseo que devoraba a su Shinigami.

- Mierda Grimmjow, no me hagas decirlo – Se quejó como pudo la fresa, intentando resistir el tormento, empujando también su trasero para intentar ahondar la penetración del Arrancar, pero ante semejante gesto Grimmjow se lo impidió.

- Dilo Ichi, dime que quieres que te folle con mi pene, dime que quieres que te penetre el culo con mi miembro, Ichi – Le dijo Grimmjow lamiendo su cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Ichigo ya no podía soportarlo, sentía la frustración de tener el miembro de Grimmjow penetrándole tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, quería que el Arrancar le poseyera, quería sentirlo, ya no podía aguantarlo, pero la sola idea, el solo pensamiento de pronunciar aquellas inmorales palabras le hacía dudar, jamás se había sentido tan caliente y desesperado como en aquel momento. No obstante, cuando sintió como Grimmjow empujaba su miembro un poco más, sintió que simplemente ya no podía aguantarlo más, necesita que Grimmjow le poseyera ahora.

- ¡QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES CON TU PENE GRIMMJOW! ¡QUIERO SENTIRLO FOLLÁNDOME! ¡Hazlo Grimm! – Suplicó Ichigo incapaz de poder contenerse más y dejando caer lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos ante la frustración de querer sentir a Grimmjow penetrarle con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerle perder la razón.

- Me encanta cuando me suplicas que te folle, Ichi, voy a darte duro por el culo… Te follaré tan duro que nunca olvidarás a quien le perteneces. – Le mencionó Grimmjow al Shinigami, acariciando y apretando descaradamente las nalgas del Shinigami para enfatizar punto y antes de que Ichigo pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, en un rápido movimiento Grimmjow le embistió completamente introduciendo su enorme miembro carnoso, húmedo y venoso de una estocada.

- Ahg ahg Grimm… jow aghg – Gimió Ichigo, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, por fin podía sentirlo, por fin podía sentir el falo grueso y duro de Grimmjow envistiéndole y poseyéndole como tantas otras veces lo había sentido. Ichigo se sentía en el cielo, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía por el deseo mientras sentía cono Grimmjow con guturales sonidos de deseo en aquel acto de sexo, le embestía una y otra y otra vez uniendo sus sudorosos cuerpos. Para Grimmjow la sensación del ano de Ichigo contrayendo su miembro se sentía como estar en el paraíso, aquella sensación le volvía loco, los gemidos de la fresa, las lágrimas y gemidos del Shinigami pidiendo que le follara sin reparo le hacían enloquecer de una pasión que jamás creyó posible, por fin lo tenía bajo su cuerpo sometido, lloroso, frágil, vulnerable, expuesto, así debía ser Ichigo, así debía pertenecerle el Shinigami, pues él era y sería por siempre el rey de aquel ser conocido con el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki, su propio amante, el mocoso que él había elegido para compartir toda su existencia que siempre había considerado sin sentido hasta que el pelinaranja había aparecido en su vida para cambiarlo todo.

Ichigo por su parte jadeaba como loco, la sensación del pene de Grimmjow envistiéndolo y llenándolo por completo, le hacía enloquecer más y más, Ichigo quería sentir más, quería sentir a Grimmjow poseer todo su ser por completo, sentía como la excitación le hacía enloquecer, sus mejillas rojas, el sudor cubriendo y mojando todo su cuerpo, su respiración agitada, sus cabellos empapados de sudor, sus piernas sudorosas, el sonido de las embestidas de Grimmjow al follarle golpeando sus testículos con su trasero una y otra vez, los gemidos guturales de Grimmjow, la mano del Arrancar masturbando su miembro sin parar, el suelo húmedo por las gotas de sudor y semen que se mezclaban. Ichigo sentía como el éxtasis le arrebataba lentamente la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, más aún cuando intentó procesar las sucias palabras que le decía el Arrancar.

- Mierda Ichi, tu culo es tan jodidamente delicioso ahggg ah – Gemía Grimmjow sintiendo como el culo de Ichigo contraía y apretaba su pene haciéndole sentir un torrente de emociones que le conducían al puro éxtasis.

- Eres tan jodidamente estrecho, tu culo está hecho para follar Ichi, voy a llenarte de mi semen Ichi ¡dime que lo quieres, fresa! – Gemía extasiado Grimmjow, dejándose llevar por el vaivén de emociones de placer que sentía al compás en que embestía una y otra vez al Shinigami sin pensar, metiendo y enterrando su pene en el apetecible y follable culo de Ichigo que parecía haber sido hecho para que él Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez el rey de Hueco Mundo le follara sin merced.

- Mierda Grimm…. Quiero que me folles Grimmjow… ahhh quiero me llenes el culo con tu semen – Suplicaba Ichigo sosteniéndose como podía del piso, arañándolo y enterrando sus uñas, sus piernas temblaban por el peso que debía resistir en cuatro como una perra caliente en celo deseosa de ser follada. Se sentía tan caliente que sentía que podría haber derretido cualquier hielo con el solo calor en llamas de su cuerpo.

- Ahh Ichi voy a romperte el ano, voy a llenarte tan profundamente que te saldrá semen por meses, ¿quiere eso Ichi? – Le susurraba Grimmjow lujuriosamente a Ichigo como podía mientras continuaba follándolo duro de manera sensual, pecaminosa y sucia, sin dejarle un solo segundo descansar por ello prologando más su agonía sostuvo firmemente su pene como si sus dedos fueran tentáculos. Quería ver al Shinigami doblegado, sumiso, subyugado y sodomizado, quería que el Shinigami llorara de placer, gimiera hasta quedarse sin voz y llorara de vergüenza y excitación pues sabía que era un sádico y si tenía que torturar a la fresa de semejante manera lo haría con gusto con tal de demostrarlo.

- ¡Dime Ichi! ¿Quieres que te llene de semen? – Mencionó Grimmjow y sin aviso nalgueó fuertemente a Ichigo haciéndole soltar un sorpresivo grito.

- ¡Respóndeme Ichi! – Presionó el Arrancar a lo que Ichigo no pudo más que contestar.

- Quiero que me llenes el culo Grimm, quiere sentir tu semen caliente en mi ano, quiero sentirte Grimmjow… dame más duro Grimm… más adentro – Gritaba Ichigo como loco, sin poder contener aquellas sucias palabras que en su estado de excitación extremo dejaba salir de su boca libremente pues se sentía como un total y sucio depravado, como una perra en celo, se sentía pervertido y obsceno.

- Mierda Ichi, eres como una jodida perra deseosa de ser follada, voy a follarte toda la noche Ichi – Grimmjow no podía contenerse, el placer que sentía era demasiado su pene erecto a mas no poder, sus testículos rojos e hinchados por la acumulación de sangre, sentía que tenía que correrse, sentía que necesitaba llenarle el culo a la fresa de semen.

- Métemelo como quieras Grimm, soy tu perra, Grimm, dame tu semen Grimmjow ahgg – Gemía Ichigo sintiendo como el pene del Arrancar rozaba su próstata y como oleadas de placer invadían su cuerpo y le hacían jadear intensamente, sentir a Grimmjow follarle de aquel modo se sentía tan maravillosamente delicioso que no podía contenerse un solo segundo más.

- Ahhh Grimm, así…. No te detengas Grimm… Estoy tan mojado Grimm… jow – Ichigo gemía y gemía sin parar su pene goteaba mojando la mano de Grimmjow quien continuaba masajeando el pene erecto y duro del Shinigami que escurría incesantemente como una cascada.

- Mierda Ichi, me encantan los sonidos que haces cuando te follo duro ahgg mm ah, Ichi estoy tan cerca – Expresaba el Arrancar sintiendo como su semilla estaba a punto de explotar.

- Gime para mí, Ichi, ¡grita mi nombre! – Pedía el Arrancar mientras follaba y follaba duramente al Shinigami, las piernas de Ichigo apenas podían sostenerlo, sus uñas clavadas como podía en el suelo, Grimmjow podía sentir el aroma del cuerpo de la fresa emanar pura pasión, semen y sexo, podía sentir el aroma del cuerpo de la fresa, una mezcla de sudor y desenfrenada lujuria.

- Grimmjow Grimmjow ahggggggggggggggg – Gemía como podía Ichigo con la voz ronca de tanto intentar gritar el nombre de Grimjow, sentía como su miembro estaba a punto de explotar y como su semen se acumulaba imposiblemente en su pene chorreando.

El joven Shinigami sustituto no podía aguantar un solo segundo más, el gritar desenfrenadamente el nombre de su amante le tenía vuelto loco, el sentir la mano habilidosa de Grimmjow torturando su pene y pellizcando sus pezones duramente, el sentir como el miembro de Grimmjow crecía y se contraía en su ano, como ese pene grueso y duro rozaba su próstata le tenían completamente extasiado, por lo mismo, ya no podía aguantarlo, las palabras sucias y morbosas de Grimmjow le tenían al límite. Grimmjow por su parte se sentía del mismo modo, follaba y embestía a Ichigo con toda la brutalidad y el salvajismo de un ser como él mientras escuchaba resonar en sus oídos los dulces gemidos del Shinigami y mientras escuchaba como el sonido de sus cuerpos sonaba estrepitosamente, sintió como había alcanzado su límite.

- Mierda Ichi, voy a…. voy a… – Ichigo podía sentirlo podía sentir como el Sexta estaba segundos de correrse, podía sentir como el miembro de Grimmjow crecía en el aquel segundo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como Grimmjow se corría en su ano, llenándolo completamente de semen hasta lo más profundo de su interior y cuando oyó como Grimmjow dejaba salir un último gemido, sintió como su propio pene eyaculaba en un intenso clímax manchando la mano de su amante por completo y salpicando su semen hacia todos lados al salir disparado.

Grimmjow por su parte podía sentir como se corría dentro del ano de Ichigo, como su semen era expulsado en una intensa contracción producto de haber alcanzado su clímax, y cuando comenzó a llenar el ano de Ichigo, sintió como este se estremecía y tenía un fuerte espasmo corriéndose también por completo en su mano que hasta ese entonces había seguido perfectamente el ritmo de todas y cada una de sus embestidas. Ichigo había eyaculado en un intenso clímax mojando su mano por completo y esparciendo su blanca semilla hacia todos lados.

Ambos seres gemían y respiraban agitados, sus cuerpos empapados por el sudor, sus cabellos totalmente alborotados y húmedos por el sudor, sus cuerpos perlados de transpiración y ambos pegajosos y manchados por sus propios fluidos combinados en aquella salvaje sesión de sexo y pasión sin control. Por lo mismo, sin poder aguantar un solo segundo más las piernas de Ichigo que hasta ese entonces habían estado resistiendo el peso de su cuerpo cedieron haciéndole colapsar, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Grimmjow rápidamente le sostuvo evitándole así caer de lleno. El Arrancar jadeaba agitado por la sesión de sexo, pero jamás se había sentido tan jodidamente satisfecho como en aquel momento en que sabía que había sido capaz de satisfacer por completo a su fresa. Por ello, con mucho cuidado aun sosteniendo a la fresa de su cintura para evitar que cayera, le recostó en el suelo sutilmente para posteriormente acostarse a su lado. Ichigo por su parte aún no podía recuperar el aliento, aquella sesión de sexo había sido intensa como ninguna y por lo mismo se sentía inmensamente satisfecho.

- Mierda Ichi esa fue la cogida más deliciosa de toda mi puta vida – Expresó de pronto el Arrancar, acercando el cuerpo de su hermoso Shinigami al suyo y permitiéndole recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Para Grimmjow el poder volver a tener así a su fresa se sentía como si hubiese ganado la jodida lotería, sabía que había cometido un error imperdonable, sabía que el daño que le había causado a su fresa era irreparable, por la misma razón, se había jurado que dedicaría el resto de su vida a expiar sus errores demostrándole a la fresa que le amaba como nadie y que le merecía.

- Grimm … - Susurró dulcemente Ichigo, en una mezcla de gemido y suspiro, para ese entonces la preciosa belleza pelinaranja que era el Shinigami se encontraba completamente exhausto por el tormentoso remolino de emociones que había sentido aquel día… No obstante, cuando escuchó aquella frase de su amante espada no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente, pues para él aquella cogida también había sido la mejor de su vida. Jamás antes se había sentido tan caliente y excitado que en aquella ocasión en que Grimmjow le había hecho sentir aquel semejante deseo sexual insaciable, que le había consumido por completo al punto de haberle puesto en semejante estado como el que había demostrado en la sesión de sexo de ambos, pero no se arrepentía de nada ni del sufrimiento ni de la tristeza que aquel día le habían corroído por completo.

Cuando el Sexta Espada, escuchó la dulce voz de su fresa mencionar su nombre de manera tan gentil, dulce y serena, sintió como una vez más aquella vez su alma se conmovía hasta la parte más profunda de su interior, el poder oír la dulce voz de Ichigo se sentía como un canto celestial, demasiado divino e irreal para ser verdad, por ello, sin poder controlar aquellas cambiantes emociones que solían confundirle y embelesarle, cruzó su mirada azul profunda con la hermosa mirada achocolatada de su fresa y sin avisarle súbitamente le tomó rápidamente del mentón y le dio un beso, un beso apasionado, amoroso y gentil, un beso que pudiera expresar toda el fervor que sentía en su turbulento interior. Para Grimmjow, los besos de Ichigo eran tan deliciosamente dulces que podría haber jurado que eran de puro chocolate, dulces, relajantes y embriagantes.

- Te amo Ichi – Expresó sinceramente el Arrancar al cortar aquel pasional beso con el pelinaranja, sus ojos azules vidriaban y en ellos expresaba todo el cumulo de sentimientos que se apoderaba en ese momento de su alma. Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras luego de sentir aquel exquisito y dulce beso de amor que su inusual, cambiante y temperamental violenta espada le había dado, sintió como su corazón parecía derretirse como mantequilla, para Ichigo el escuchar esas palabras del orgulloso Arrancar se sentía como haber sido bendecido por los mismos ángeles. Grimmjow aún le amaba… Grimmjow… su amante, su Espada, aquel ser temperamental que era el único capaz de causarle un remolino de sentimientos exasperantes, pero el único ser capaz de hacerle sentir un amor y una pasión tan grandes que jamás pensó posible que podrían ser reales, simplemente le amaba.

- Grimmjow yo… - Ichigo se sentía deslumbrado, había vivido tantas emociones en aquel día que se sentía aturdido y cansado, había rechazado a Grimmjow, le había odiado y aborrecido con toda la violencia de su alma, pero a pesar de todo le amaba…

- Ichi – Fue lo que simplemente pudo expresar Grimmjow al ver el acongojado rostro de su fresa, el rostro de Ichigo, parecía expresarlo todo, su confusión, su miedo, su inseguridad, su tormento, su preocupación y pena todas aquellas emociones que parecían afectarle intensamente en aquella situación y escena.

- Grimm yo… lo siento… - Expresó la fresita incapaz de poder contener su inseguridad al pensar en cuánto daño le había causado al Espada al punto de haberle hecho arrodillarse doblegando su enorme orgullo.

- Ichi, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por toda la mierda que te causé Ichi… yo mierda Ichi… yo… Ichi yo… lo s…s…siento Ichi – Dijo Grimmjow bajando su cabeza en un símbolo de resignación y vergüenza, sabía que la había jodido y que por culpa de su propia estupidez había corrido el riesgo de perder a Ichigo… - La fresa por su parte, sabía cuánto había sufrido su salvaje pantera, por eso incapaz de verle en semejante estado acariciando su mejilla suavemente en un intento por calmarle.

- Se acabó, es parte del pasado ahora Grimm… - Le calmó la fresa, y al oír esas palabras y entender que para Ichigo aquel sufrimiento ahora formaba parte del pasado, Grimmjow sujetó la mano de Ichigo que acariciaba su mejilla y la besó como si fuese un galante caballero con una elegancia y respeto que hicieron sonrojar al hermoso y angelical Shinigami ante semejante cortes gesto.

Ichigo lucía hermoso, sus cabellos, ahora más secos, lucían alborotados y salvajes, su cuerpo ahora seco por el sudor parecía perlado y brillaba con la misma intensidad que las estrellas en ese momento. Su rostro lucía hermoso, relajado y sereno, sus mejillas estaban dulcemente sonrojadas producto del conmovedor gesto de su Arrancar, y su corazón por fin en aquel día había vuelto a recuperar la paz que desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido…

- Lo sé Ichi... – Le dijo Grimmjow, aun sosteniéndole dulcemente de la mano como un caballero sostendría dulcemente a su dama, Grimmjow acarició la mano izquierda de Ichigo suavemente con sus propias manos y en ese momento fue cuando le enseñó a la fresa algo que tenía entre sus dedos. Cuando Ichigo vio aquella brillante argolla dorada, sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón al recordar como él mismo había despreciado el compromiso que tenía con su Arrancar arrojándole aquella significativa argolla en su propia cara… En ese momento Ichigo sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo, su mirada se ensombreció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No obstante, antes que comenzara a recriminarse a sí mismo por sus acciones fue la Sexta Espada quien detuvo súbitamente sus pensamientos al acercarse a su oído y susurrarle con un tono de voz un tanto inseguro, pero dulcemente…

- Ichi… ¿permanecerías conmigo para siempre? – Le preguntó directamente Grimmjow a la fresa esperando su respuesta, un tanto inseguro, pues a pesar de todo el Arrancar también recordaba como Ichigo había despreciado aquel anillo que representaba su unión y compromiso arrojándoselo duramente. Impaciencia, ansiedad, inseguridad esos eran los sentimientos que parecían dominar a la Espada en aquel momento, pues tenía miedo, miedo de que Ichigo le rechazara, miedo de que Ichigo le odiara, miedo de que Ichigo le repudiara o guardara aún incluso en ese momento algún tipo de resentimiento, por todo el daño que le había causado a la fresa incluso si había sido sin desearlo.

Ichigo por su parte siento un vuelco en el estómago al oír semejante pregunta de su amante, Grimmjow una vez más le proponía matrimonio, le proponía unirse nuevamente mediante aquella representativa argolla que ya una vez había significado todo, pero Ichigo se encontraba temeroso, Ichigo dudada, vacilaba, todo lo acontecido venía a su mente, la traición, el dolor, la humillación, pero cuando recordó aquellas caricias cargadas de pasión del Arrancar, aquellos besos, aquellos abrazos, aquella humillación de su terco Arrancar, aquella humillación al que se había sometido el Espada, simplemente quiso dejar atrás todo el dolor y la tristeza. Ichigo amaba al Espada, le amaba profundamente y por lo mismo no permitiría que el dolor, las heridas, la tristeza, la pena y el sufrimiento le embargaran.

- Quiero permanecer contigo para siempre Grimmjow – Le respondió firmemente Ichigo sin dejar de mirar al Arrancar en ningún momento con sus achocolatados, firmes y brillantes ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente, quería amar a Grimmjow, quería permanecer por siempre con el Espada de modo que si en ese momento el mundo se hubiera acabado, el Shinigami tenía la certeza de que hubiera sido feliz junto a su amante. Quería al espada, le deseaba, en todo su tiempo de vida Ichigo jamás se había sentido tan vivo que en el tiempo que había compartido con Grimmjow, para el Shinigami la pantera lo era todo, su mundo, su vida, universo, su amor, todo… Por lo mismo sabía que jamás podría borrar la huella que el Arrancar no solo había dejado en su corazón, sino también en su cuerpo, en su espíritu y alma.

- Te amo Grimm, quiero ser tuyo para siempre – Pronunció Ichigo dulcemente, abrazando al Arrancar y colocando su cabeza en el pecho del Espada, mientras sentía la dulce calidez emanar del cuerpo de la pantera, al mismo tiempo que con sus brazos le abrazaba en un cálido abrazo cálido, protector y reconfortante.

- Mío Ichi, desde un principio estabas destinado a ser mío –Mencionó el Sexta al sentir como su preciosa fresa le abrazaba y se hundía en cuerpo buscando refugio del frío gélido de aquella oscura noche iluminada solamente por las estrellas que se vislumbraban en el cielo.

- Tuyo Grimmjow… para siempre – Susurró en un suspiro la fresa, disfrutando de la dulce sensación de sentir los protectores brazos del Espada cobijarle y protegerle del gélido frío de la noche.

Y ahí en aquella noche ambos seres Shinigami y Arrancar se fundieron en un dulce y reconfortante abrazo, para ambos aquella situación había quedado en el pasado de modo que lo único que importaba era su presente y el futuro que les esperaría a ambos. El pasado estaba ya enterrado y ahora lo único que importaba era que su amor había sido lo suficientemente grande para perdonarse mutuamente y seguir amándose, y mientras ambos buscaban calor y confort en el cuerpo del otro, en el vasto cielo nocturno intensas estrellas brillaban hermosamente resplandeciendo con hermosos destellos mientras la luna con sus tenues rayos iluminaba la silueta de aquellos dos seres que habían nacido para amarse y pertenecerse mutuamente. Aquellos dos amantes que luego de muchas dificultades habían sido capaces de seguir juntos y superar, gracias a su amor, una profunda, intensa y sobre todo…

_Dolorosa traición…_

**FIN**

**Notas: de la autora:** ¡Esa fue! ;) ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado mi historia. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc. No obstante, desde ya les agradezco por haberla leído ;) También por cualquier cosa déjenme un comentario, pues será muy apreciado y prontamente respondido. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
